Deuce and Damien
by montez
Summary: Ridley's Brotherhood AU. Emotions are high, the future uncertain, as two boys struggle with tragic losses they discover they have each other to pull them through.
1. Chapter 1

Deuce and Damien

By Montez

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, though I had asked Santa nicely, and swore I had been good. (Okay not good, but not really bad either) but I still don't own any of them. Winchester's are Kirpke's, Brotherhood is Ridley's._

_A/N: Here I go again, another adventure into the world of the Brotherhood. I've referenced a few stories throughout this one, of course some of Ridley's and Tidia's stories, because they created this wonderful world. Williamson Scott's story offers some of Caleb's background. At some point I know Sensue influence will be noticed. Tara's stories and videos help give me insight to the Brotherhood as well. I'm sure there will be others. There have been so many wonderful stories I have read over the years, if I've referenced one and not acknowledged, I am truly sorry and mean no disrespect, but I can't always remember exactly which story something may have come from. So to all Brotherhood authors, your influence has pushed me to try and keep my standard of writing high, Thank you all!-Montez_

_P.S. This is for Ridley, who had given me the okay to post my previous story, "A Death in the Family". She had commented she would like to see a Dean/Caleb story; this is my attempt to repay her generosity in allowing me to continue to play in her sandbox. Hope this is what you meant-I tried my best.-Montez_

Chapter 1

Caleb was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. He was currently at the auto salvage yard of one Bobby Singer. He didn't care for Bobby, it was Bobby and Pastor Jim that had almost gotten his father killed in a hunt just over six months ago. The vision was one he would never forget, he had been in his martial arts class when it hit. He saw his father fall several feet when the spirit they were after came at him. Caleb later found out that it was attracted to individuals with psychic abilities and Mac had been asked to help as bait. It had landed the Scholar in the hospital for two-weeks and another month of recovery.

But what he was so upset about now was that his father, Pastor Jim, Bobby and a new comer, John Winchester, were currently holed up in the Mechanics den, arguing over where Caleb's psychic abilities originated. When Mac and Pastor Jim had first came into his life, Caleb was a scared twelve-year old who had just started to experience what he's come to learn were 'death visions' which inadvertently, through a supernatural twist of fate, landed the young boy in a psychiatric hospital. While in the hospital a man named Daniel Elkins tried to kill him because the man, who Caleb later learned was the Knight of the Brotherhood, a secret organization that hunts evil, believed that Caleb was either possessed by a demon and had caused the death of his own parents six years earlier and his then current foster parents, or that the boy was part demon.

The argument revolved around research that Mac had found that showed that Caleb's family had shown physic abilities on both his mother's side, her coming from New Orleans where his grandmother dabbled in Hoodoo. And from his father's side which could be researched back to his great-grandfather who was a preacher and mysteriously died with his congregation in what the Triad at the time deemed a supernatural fire.

Bobby was arguing that Daniel's research showed that the preacher had been possessed by a demon at the time he had gotten his wife pregnant and that Caleb was the descendent of that lineage, though there was no concrete proof other than Daniel's suspicion and the untimely deaths of most of the men in Caleb's family. Mac argued that there were no bases and that he didn't want to hear anymore about his son being anything demonic. Mac was a powerful psychic in his own right and he had not found any reason to believe his son was evil or could turn evil; Missouri Mosley had backed up that argument. Pastor Jim refused to outright deny Daniel's research but agreed with Mac and Missouri that there was nothing evil or inhuman about the teen.

The wild card right now was John Winchester. He was new to the organization and had just been appointed Knight, taking over from Daniel how had become too mentally unstable to continue in the role, but he had trained John and that worried both Mac and Caleb. However what seemed to bother John about the whole situation was his five-year old son, Dean, had taken to following the teenager around. Dean had been nearly mute since the night his mother died in a supernatural fire in their Kansas home. John had turned to Missouri for answers to what had killed his wife and she in turn put him in touch with Pastor Jim. Once meeting the grieving family that included eighteen month old Sammy, Jim called in Mac to help with Dean's withdrawal and to help in introducing John to the world of the Brotherhood.

John's first instinct was to keep his children close, never out of his sight, never with strangers. So when Dean started to wonder off, following Caleb around Jim's farm in Kentucky he became uneasy. It was only after Jim had talked with him several times, explaining that Dean was perfectly safe wondering on the farm and following Caleb that John backed down some. He had also noticed that even though Dean had yet to speak he was starting to interact more with others. There had been times John had become upset with Caleb because the teen, being a teenager, didn't always like having a five-year old following him around and would snap at the young child. John had talked with Dean, but the five-year old was determined to shadow Caleb, whether the young psychic liked it or not.

But now Caleb was wondering around the back section of Bobby's junk yard. The yard was large consisting of several acres of rusted out vehicles in various states of wreckage or disrepair. It was early December and the South Dakota winter was starting to really be felt. Caleb had grabbed his heavy coat on the way out the door, pissed that he had not been allowed in on a conversation that had to do with him.

"Acting like it doesn't concern me." He mumbled as he kicked a nearby hubcap, "It's my fucking life; I'm the freak, why don't they just come out as say it." Caleb hated being different, even though Mac was also psychic his abilities were limited to telekinesis and psychometry. The teen had recently discovered that along with his death visions, he had the ability to read other's thoughts and emotions and during a fight at school unintentionally found out he had the ability to stop another person from breathing. That incident had scared him so much he attempted to runaway, but even with Mac training him, Caleb was terrified he would hurt those around him.

The snow had started to fall as he walked around the back of the property where Bobby had several lean-tos with car parts stacked in them. Caleb had started to calm a little as the snow seemed to bring a quiet to the yard he had never noticed before. Stopping the teen watched as the small and large flakes floated effortlessly to the ground. As time passed Caleb realized that the snow was coming down harder and the wind was starting to pick up. Flipping the collar up on his jacket and sticking his hands deep into his pockets he started to make his way through the maze of stacked vehicles, back toward the house.

Oxoxoxoxo

"I think this discussion needs to come to an end." Jim's voice silenced the continued argument between Bobby and Mac. "We have no proof of Daniel's concerns so I would prefer if this topic was dropped. Caleb has been through more in his young life than most of us will ever encounter, he needs our help and support, not the constant worry that we could turn on him."

"But Jim…" Bobby started, he had been with Daniel when news of Caleb's foster parents death reached the Knight, but he agreed with Jim and Mac that Caleb couldn't possible have been responsible for the deaths, however he was also loyal to Daniel and hated dismissing him.

"Bobby, I understand you worked closely with Daniel, but this has to end now. Unless some solid evidence comes to light it's over. Now I know there will be some in the Brotherhood who will not let the issue drop, we will deal with that as it arises, but I will be sending word out that it's a closed topic." Jim glanced at Mac then at John who had remained quiet throughout.

"Griffin and Sawyer won't drop it." Bobby mumbled.

"I'll take care of Griffin and Harland, our job is to help train Caleb and protect him the best we can." Jim reached for his cup of coffee as he stood, making his way toward Bobby's kitchen.

Bobby looked over at Mac, "I'll do whatever needs to be done to protect your son. You're the Scholar that offers him a great deal of protection just by your status, wherever that may lack I will do what is needed to keep him safe. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me, my duty is to follow the Guardians lead and that is what I will do."

Mac rubbed his hands over his face; it had been a hard enough struggle since he had taken Caleb in, dealing with his rebellious behavior, as well as, his emerging abilities. But Mac had learned that night in the hospital when he had saved the boy from Daniel, that he could not live without the boy in his life and he would give his life to protect the teen and fight anyone who threatened his son. "I know, I just worry what all this talk is doing to Caleb. He has become withdrawn the last month. We had finally been making some headway in his training, but now he's been closing himself off from me, I can't lose him because of this."

"You won't." John's deep voice was finally heard as all eye's turned to him, Jim watching from the doorway. Moving forward in the chair, John put his elbows on his knees and looked at Mac. "Jim's made me the Knight, now I'm still learning what that means, but I know my main job is to protect him and you and that extends to your son. Whether by fate or chance, since meeting you and Caleb, Dean has slowly started to come out of his shell, though he isn't talking yet, he is interacting more and for that I'm grateful. I will train Caleb, I will teach him everything that I know and I will protect him as I would my own children. I will not lose another person that I care about."

Mac watched John, though he was still unsure of the younger, gruff looking man, the Scholar had picked up an intense loyalty that seemed to radiate from the man. Mac could tell, once you earned the respect of the former Marine the bond forged was nearly unbreakable and he would fight to protect those around him and for that Mac was grateful. "Thank you John, you have no idea what that means." a quiet nod was the only response the new Knight gave.

The sound of Sammy fussing upstairs drew John's attention as he left the room, his heavy footfalls sounding loud on the stairs. Jim walked over to the window his hands wrapped around his coffee cup, "Snows coming down harder."

Bobby stepped up behind him, "The news mentioned the possibility of a blizzard blowing in, I guess they were right. You fellas could be stuck here a few days."

John's hurried movement back down the stairs had all the men turning. With Sammy held close to his shoulder the Knight's face looked panicked, "Caleb and Dean aren't upstairs." Just then a strong wind rattled a loose shutter bring the men's attention back to the storm brewing outside.

Mac quickly moved to the window, "You don't think they went out in this?"

"It wasn't that bad a little while ago; storms blow in fast this time of year." Bobby added as the wind howled again.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Dean had been watching from the top of Bobby's stairs. His father had put him and Sammy down for a nap then headed back downstairs. Within a few minutes Dean heard movement outside the bedroom door and caught a glimpse of Caleb quietly making his way by, a faint creaking of the stairs gave away where the teen was headed. As the five-year old made his way out of the room he heard raised voices coming from downstairs, but none were the booming voice of his father. From his perch on the top step Dean watched Caleb pacing outside the large room they had passed when they arrived, before his father ushered him and Sammy upstairs.

Dean watched the teen run his hands through his hair as it was obvious, even to a five-year old, that the older boy was getting mad about something. The teen's voice broke the silence in the hallway, "This is bullshit." Then Dean watched Caleb grab his coat from the hook as the older boy made his way out Bobby's back door.

Slowly making his way back to the room he was sharing with his baby brother, Dean grabbed his coat and gloves then quietly made his way down the stairs. Looking toward the door he knew his father was behind the small boy made his way to the back door and quietly slipped out, following Caleb.

Dean still had problems zipping his jacket so as he stepped outside the cold wind flapped it open, his tiny-mittened hands grabbing the edges, holding it closed as he ran toward a row of stacked cars, hoping to see Caleb as snow flakes started to fall from the sky.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

"How big is this place?" John had sat Sammy down in the playpen he had picked up at a second hand store, then made his way toward the door.

"Hold on a minute," Bobby grabbed John's arm, he hadn't known Winchester long, but the look the young father shot him had Bobby stepping back a few feet.

"What? My five year old could be out in this and you think I'm gonna sit and wait for the weather to break?" Covering the last few feet, John grabbed his jacket off the hook.

"I'm coming too; Caleb's most likely out in this as well." Mac stepped up next to John, donning his own coat.

"John, didn't you say you were from Kansas? You know how these storms work, a few feet from the door and you aren't gonna know which way to turn." Bobby hated the thought of the boys out in this, but not having children of his own, nor being around other children he didn't understand the pull the two father's were feeling.

"How big is this place?" John asked again, a hard glare boring into the man before him. Sammy had started crying at the sound of his father's voice growing louder; Jim made his way toward the toddler to offer some comfort.

"Fine." Bobby mumbled as he pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk, retrieving a layout of the property as well as four hand held radios. "I'm coming with you." The men surrounded the paperwork, "I've got fifty acres here, twenty covered in junk cars, the rest woods, we better damn well hope they haven't headed in there or we'd never find them in this."

"I don't think Caleb would have headed toward an unfamiliar wooded area…" Mac started.

"And if Dean's following Caleb then we need to focus on the yard." John leaned in closer looking at the layout.

Jim walked up to the desk, Sammy nestled to his shoulder. The small child, with his thumb in his mouth, was watching his father's movements. "You have shelters throughout the yard, for tools and parts, correct?" Jim asked, silently hoping that maybe the boys were together and may have taken shelter in one if unsure how to get back to the house in the storm.

"Toward the back, I've got a couple of lean-to's and a small shed. There's a barn on the other side of the property near the woods." Bobby grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, then handed each man a walkie-talkie. "If we each take a row and wait for one another at the end, we can cover the yard faster; if we don't find them along the rows we can check the lean-to's."

John nodded, liking the idea of a search grid, "Jim, you'll watch Sammy for me?"

Nodding the Pastor walked with the men toward the door, "Of course, just be safe and bring our boys back." Holding up the radio he was keeping he added, "Keep in touch."

John pulled the door open, the freezing wind and snow blowing in, causing Sammy to cling to the Pastor as Jim pushed the door shut behind the men, "Lord, guide their path." Jim whispered as he made his way toward the window, losing sight of Bobby, John and Mac as soon as they stepped from the porch.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Dean never understood why his mother would call him in out of the snow. He could remember when his mom was still alive and they would play in the snow together, making snow men and snow forts. He could remember hiding behind the fort when his father was due to come home from work, His mother would wink at him as his father exited the car then they would both stand up and throw snowballs at John after he shut the door to the Impala. That would set off a reaction that had his father running for cover on the other side of the car, then the older man would send his own round of snowballs toward Dean and Mary. Eventually everyone would end up in the yard laughing so hard they couldn't make anymore snowballs. Dean could remember begging his mother to lay down with him and make snow angels, Dean loved the snow.

Then Mary would announce they needed to go in because they were getting cold. The small boy never felt the cold and would beg his mother for a few more minutes, but then his father would scoop him up and hold him over his broad-shoulder and carry the small boy in the house, giggles echoing in their wake. However, now Dean was starting to really feel the cold as he held his small coat closed, the wind trying to rip it open, the snow coming down so hard the child couldn't see more that a couple of steps in front of him. Now Dean hated the snow.

He had tried to look for Caleb, but the older boy was no where to be found, Dean was getting scared. He was determined not to cry, he hadn't cried since the night his mother died and he would not cry now, but he wanted to. He turned, hoping to see Bobby's house but all he saw was white as the snow continued to fall. With his little arms wrapped close to his body he stumbled forward a few more steps then tripped over an unseen object in the snow, his knee catching on the edge of something sharp as he cried out in pain. It was then that he couldn't stop the tears from falling, he was scared, he was cold and he was alone, "Caleb!" the young child called out hoping the older boy would hear the first word Dean had spoken in nearly a year.

Pulling his hurting knee closer to him, Dean tried to curl in on himself, hoping to get warm as the tears he felt fall from his eye's seemed to try and freeze on his small face. Burying his face against his knees as he brought his hands up to cover his head, Dean suddenly felt tired. The allusion of feeling warm caused him to blink slowly as his mind started to beg for him to close his eyes for only a minute. "Caleb!" the small boy mumbled again, really wishing the older boy was there to help him get back inside as he allowed his eye's to close, no longer feeling the freezing wind pulling at his coat.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Caleb had his collar pulled up around his ears, the jacket zipped as far as it would go, his dark-haired head looking toward the ground as he tried to keep his nose and mouth covered. He knew winters were cold, but at least in New York there were many places to duck into if the wind got to be too much, but out in the open, with only rows of cars stacked four or five high, the wind just seemed to channel down the aisle. He knew he couldn't have been outside that long, but with the blinding snow and freezing wind it was feeling like hours instead of minutes.

"Should have paid better attention where you were going dumb-ass." The teen mumbled to himself as he came to the end of a row, looking up and only seeing more cars instead of Bobby's house like he'd expected.

"_Caleb!"_

The sound of his name over the wind had the boy turning around. He didn't see anyone but was sure he had heard his name as if someone was standing next to him.

"_Caleb!"_

"Who's there?" Caleb yelled as he turned again, still not seeing anyone, but the voice sounded young, child-like.

As he turned again he caught a glimpse of a figure near the end of one of the rows of cars, "Hey!" he yelled, running toward the person, not sure who would be in Bobby's junk yard in this weather. As he neared the spot the figure wasn't there, "Hello!"

Looking down the row of cars he again saw the shape of a person. Making a point of not taking his eyes off them, he raced down the aisle as the snow and wind continued to blow. "Hey!" he called again, only to stop several feet from the figure when he was met by the image of a woman with long black hair and gold-green eyes. He felt his heart rate and breathing increase as a photograph flashed in his mind, it was a picture he had last seen in his grandmother's house in New Orleans before Bird brought him to New York. The person before him was someone he had not seen in person in over seven years, not since the terrible night when he was six-years old.

"Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry I haven't responded to my reviews, been short of time, but I wanted to take this time to say a HUGE THANK YOU! to EVERYONE that has reviewed/favorited/alerted my little story. It really means a lot to me! Thank you all!-Montez_

_"_Mom?" Caleb didn't believe what he was seeing; his mother had been dead for seven years. Mercilessly killed by his father who then committed suicide, all the while a terrified six-year old Caleb had watched from the closet in his parent's bedroom.

"Your gifts are yours…" His mother's voice filled his ears, as if the freezing wind was not howling around them, "never doubt who you are my son."

"I'm a freak, they all know it…" Caleb forgot the weather around him, forgot the fear that had been growing in him that he was further from the house than he thought. His mind momentarily going back to the argument he recalled Mac and Bobby having before he'd stormed from the house.

Caleb surprised himself when he didn't move away as the specter of his mother approached him, gently laying a warm hand to his freezing cheek. "You are the best of your father and I, your gifts will help you protect those you love the most." Amelia Reaves whispered.

"They didn't protect you." The pain of his mother's death again settled over his heart as he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"They weren't meant for me. It all happened for a reason and the reasons have started coming to light. You are meant for much greater things than you ever imaged. All the pain, fear and heartache has helped prepare you for what lies ahead." Caleb's mother removed her touch as the teen blinked back tears at the loss of her warmth, as the pain of another loss filled him.

"I never got to find out." Caleb whispered, remembering just days before his parent's death he had been told of the new addition that would soon be added to the family. It was that night his father had given his the two of spades card, it was the 'deuce or wild card' his father had told him lovingly, because they didn't know if Amelia would have a baby boy or baby girl. Then on that tragic night just a few days later, Caleb had not only lost his parents but the sibling he had wanted so much.

"Your brother was not meant to come from me, but from another. A child you will protect with your life, a child that is as important as you are and he needs you now my son, listen to your heart and you will find him." Amelia placed a kiss on her son's head before her image faded from sight.

"Mom?" Caleb called out, "Wait!" He turned, hoping to again catch a glimpse, but all he saw was snow. Then a bright light flashed in his eyes as pain exploded in his mind, he barely registered his knees hitting the frozen ground as the images took hold.

_The small boy was struggling to walk through the blowing snow and freezing wind. His little jacket flapping open as he tried fruitlessly to hold it closed against the on slot. Big, green, fear-filled eyes looked up through the veil of blond bangs. Caleb felt his heart constrict as he watched Dean stumble and trip, pulling his knee up close as tears slipped free. 'Caleb!' he heard the child mumble as a sob escaped. Caleb knew the five-year old had taken to following him around anytime they were together, but the teen never dreamed the child would have followed him out into the cold, especially in unfamiliar surroundings._

_Caleb watched as Dean pulled both legs close and wrapped his arms around them, 'Caleb', the teen again heard as the small boy started rocking. It had been Dean's voice calling out to him just before he saw the image of his mother. It was the first time he had ever heard the child's voice, but panic filled him as he saw the small boy slump over, his eye's slipping shut as the wind whipped at his small coat that his arms were no longer holding closed. "No!" Caleb yelled as he tried to move closer, but was unable to. Looking up the older boy saw the side of an old ice-cream truck just behind the now still figure, with another painful flash the vision ended._

"NO!" Caleb yelled as he found himself on his hands and knees in the middle of an aisle of cars. Dragging in deep breaths caused his chest to hurt as the freezing air threatened to freeze his lungs. Stumbling to his feet the teen started haphazardly making his way down the row. Not seeing the truck from his vision he started running down another aisle.

About halfway down the row, the smiling face of an ice cream sandwich caught his attention as he saw the partially snow-covered form of the five-year old. Racing forward Caleb dropped to his knees, brushing the snow from Dean's head, "Dean!" Caleb shook the smaller child, getting no response. Pressing his fingers to the small boy's neck, the teen held his breath until he detected the faint throbbing, "Oh thank God." Caleb mumbled as he looked up and down the aisle. The house was still not in sight, but a momentary break in the snow allowed the thirteen-year old to see a small shed at the end of the row. Figuring a little protection was better than no protection he scooped the tiny child into his arms and made his way toward the barely standing structure. "I've got ya Deuce, I've got ya." he whispered as he went.

Finally reaching the shed Caleb kicked at the door, busting the nearly non-existent lock as the wood splintered around the latch. Once entering Caleb placed Dean on the dirt floor and pushed against the wind to close the door, grabbing a nearby tire to hold the door shut. Looking around the teen wasn't sure if this was a better spot or if he should have tried to find the house. The holes between the slats did little to block the wind as the force shook the small structure. Running his hand through his wet hair, Caleb turned to see if there was anything useful in the small space. Finally he saw one of the thick blankets mechanics use to protect the side of a vehicle as they work on the engine, though it was oil covered it would be better than nothing.

Sitting on the ground in the corner Caleb reached out a pulled Dean's still form into his lap. Pulling off his own jacket he wrapped the tiny boy in it, then pulled the blanket up around them. He looked at the small face of the child in his arms as he reached his freezing hand again toward the child's neck. The faint pulse was still there, but Dean's chest was barely moving. "Don't you give up on me kid." Caleb whispered as he pulled the preschooler to his chest, his chin resting in the small boy's hair. "I just started getting use to my shadow, you can't leave me now."

Caleb rarely felt helpless, but as he held Dean he had never felt more helpless in his life, well other than the night his parents died. As he listened to the wind howling outside as the structure shook again, Caleb felt tears fill his eyes as he remembered the image of his mother. The echo of her voice in his mind as she said his brother would come from another; he again looked down at the small boy in his arms, so cold, so pale. Holding him tighter the teen felt scared as a shiver passed over him, "It's gonna be okay Deuce, I promise." Caleb choked out.

Looking up Caleb did something he never did, he whispered a prayer, "I lost him once don't let me lose him again." Feeling a tear slip free, he laid his chin back on the top of Dean's head as he tried the only thing he could think of to do, he called out to his adoptive father hoping the connection the older man claimed they shared worked. Then Caleb felt his own eye's getting heavier as his body became numb to the cold around them. With one last look at Dean, Caleb felt is eye's slip shut.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I've got nothing on this row!" John shouted into the radio as he exited at the end of the line of cars. They had been out searching for nearly thirty minutes and had yet to see any sign of either boy. John felt his heart constrict at the thought of not finding his son in time.

Holding the radio to his ear he heard Bobby's gruff voice echo his reply, "I got nothing either!"

"Mac?" John shouted into the devise. The Knight started toward the row of cars that Mac had headed down when the older man didn't answer. "Mac?" John shouted again as he saw the Scholar stagger into the van at the end of the aisle. Rushing forward just as Bobby caught up to him John grabbed Mac's arm as the man's hands went to his head. "Mackland!"

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby shouted over the blowing wind as he grabbed the doctor's other arm, helping John lean Mac against the van.

"I don't know…" John glanced at Bobby, then back at Mac who was nearly bent double.

"Caleb…" Mac mumbled out as he leaned back against the vehicle, pain creasing his forehead.

Bobby and John shared a worried look as Mac finally opened his eyes, fear meeting the Knight's gaze. "Caleb's scared." Mac pushed off the truck, wavering slightly as John refused to relinquish his hold.

"What? How do you know?" John knew Mac had psychic abilities but he didn't know the extent.

"Caleb called out for help, I heard him whisper Dean's name and something about a shed." Mac started to move quicker down one of the main aisles. "Bobby where is the shed you said you kept tools in?"

The men took off running as Bobby took lead, "Down this way." The three rounded a corner and picked up speed to reach the end quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

_A/N: Again thanks so much to everyone reviewing. I've nearly completed this story and will hopefully be posting a chapter or two a day. Thanks-Montez_

As the three men neared the shed, John looked at the structure wondering how on earth it was standing against the onslaught of the freezing wind; he could literally see it shaking. Bobby reached the door first seeing the lock busted off. "They've got to be in here, locks gone!" he shouted as Mac and John came up behind him.

Bobby pushed on the door, expecting to open easily but found it only moved a little. Leaning his shoulder into it he finally managed to get it open. John pushed his way in first, "Dean! Caleb!" John stood in the middle of the small structure and looked around, "I don't see them."

Mac stepped in; his eye's adjusting to the darkness, but it was only when Bobby finally pulled a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on that Mac saw something in the corner, "There!" The Mechanic turned the light to where the Doctor was pointing. In the corner furthest from the door the men saw an impossibly small bundle, barely catching the jet-black hair that was seen from underneath the dirty blue blanket. "Caleb!" Mac yelled as he rushed toward his son.

John dropped in front of the boy just as Mac knelt next to him. The Scholar reached up and pulled the blanket back a little when there was still no response from his son. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a jacket on the teen, but as they continued to pull the blanket down, the reason was soon revealed.

"Dean." John whispered out, he could barely see his small son's face through the covering of the older boys coat as he was held close by the teen.

Mac reached up to touch Caleb's face, pulling his hand back as if it had been burned, "They're freezing, we need to get them back to the house" John reached out to take his son in his arms, but Mac grabbed his arm. "Move him slowly, if we move them to fast there could be problems." Looking over his shoulder at Bobby Mac asked, "Do you have another blanket in here?"

Rummaging around on the other side of the shed Bobby found another blanket, "Here!" He handed it to the Scholar, "What do you need me to do?"

Mac was slowly removing his son's arms from around Dean as John easily picked his son up and held him close, Bobby helping put one of the blankets over the small child. John's heart ached at the cold he felt from his son, he was almost afraid to find out if he was even breathing; he just needed to get him back to the house.

John stepped back as Mac again spoke to Bobby, "Bobby I need you to help me get Caleb up so I can carry him." Caleb had recently had a growth spurt and seemed to be all arms and legs, but Mac still had a few inches on his son and though it would be awkward he knew the only way to get him to the house was to carry him. "Once I have him up, I need you to get the blanket worked around him since he doesn't have his jacket on."

Getting a quick nod from the Mechanic they worked slowly, trying not to move the teen too quickly, finally getting him into Mac's arms, Bobby covered him. Looking over the two men and the precious cargo they each held in their arms, Bobby pulled the door open again and the three men headed back out into the storm, making their way toward the house.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Jim had been pacing the house since the men headed out looking for Dean and Caleb. The Pastor had placed Sammy back in the playpen, the toddler seeming to sense something was wrong as he remained quiet and watched the movement of the older man. Jim had decided to go through Bobby's place gathering all the blankets he could find for when everyone returned, to him that was the only option, he knew the men would not return until the children were found. However, the Preacher continued to silently pray the children were okay. He had grown up in the northern part of the country and knew just how tragic the situation could turn out.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It had been nearly an hour since John, Mac and Bobby had headed out and an unknown amount of time since Dean and Caleb had been out in the elements. Looking out the window again, Jim raced to the door as the pounding of the men's boots were heard on the stairs. "My God." Jim whispered as John, followed by Mac came through the door with snow covering the blanket covered bundles in their arms.

"Bobby I need you to get the fire going, Jim we need as many blanket's as you can find." Mac shouted, entering the door.

"Already in the living room!" Jim shouted following them into the room

"We need to get a call in and see if we can get an ambulance out here." Mac shouted as he and John made there way into Bobby's living room. "John we need to go slow, but we need to get them out of these wet closes and under the blankets, don't rub on his arms or legs, we need to check them for frost bite."

Placing his son on the pile John finally got his first look at the child and he stopped. Dean's face looked so angelic, peaceful, but incredibly pale, almost like porcelain. His mind seemed to stop working as he took in the bluish tint to Dean's lips, "No, no, no" John started shaking his head, this wasn't his son, he would never allow his son to look so… He had sworn to himself after losing Mary that he would not let anything happen to his children and now, laying before him, the face that reminded him so much of his beloved wife, lay deathly still.

Jim watched as the boys were laid on the blankets, his heart skipping a beat at their paleness. He watched Mac set about getting Caleb out of his wet cloths but noticed John had yet to touch Dean. Mac glanced up at John, noticing he hadn't moved, quickly he recognized the shock his friend had slipped into. Mac himself had to force himself into 'doctor mode' or he would be doing the same thing as Caleb appeared the same way. Looking up Mac motioned toward Dean, "Jim, we need Dean out of those cloths." Quickly the Pastor knelt next to John and slowly started removing Caleb's jacket, then Dean's. It was once Jim was working on getting Dean's tee-shirt off that John seemed to snap out of the shock he had been in and wordlessly worked on getting Dean's small jeans off, Bobby just returning to the room with some dry cloths for both boys.

Dropping the cloths near the men, Bobby started stoking the fire, adding more wood. "Phones are out, I'll try the shortwave, but they probably won't send anyone out in this until it clears some." Bobby commented leaving the room to try and summon help.

Once John had started working on his son, Jim crossed the room, grabbing Mac's medical bag that the man carried with him everywhere. Once he finished getting his son cocooned in the blankets the Doctor pulled out the thermometer and stethoscope. Jim turned back to helping John get a dry pair of sweats on the small child. "John, your body heat will help warm him up." The pastor commented as John started to wrap Dean in blankets.

It was like a light had suddenly gone off in John's normally fast mind; raising to his knees he quickly shed his wet jacket, pulled his flannel shirt off, then finally his tee-shirt. "Help me with him." The terrified father whispered sitting back against the couch. Jim reached forward and took the small bundle in his arms feeling the unnatural cold even through the blanket. The Pastor handed Dean to his father who cradled his son to his chest as Jim placed several more blankets around them.

John felt himself shiver when his son was placed to his chest; he had barely detected the nearly non-existent rise and fall of the child's chest while they had been removing the small boy's cloths. "Mac?"

Mac was still working with Caleb, only the teen's face could be seen from the buddle of blankets that surrounded him, "His body temp is 87, respiration is shallow." Mac ran his hand through his hair; he knew they had to be careful warming the boys; so much could go wrong quickly. "Jim?" The Pastor looked at the Doctor who motioned him over. Mac needed someone beside his son while he checked on Dean. Jim seeing the pleading in his friend's eyes moved toward the teen as Mac made his way toward Dean.

"That's good, using body heat…" Mac looked up at John, the terrified father watching the Scholar place the stethoscope on his son's tiny chest. Listening for a moment he removed the instrument, the placed thermometer into the child's mouth, holding it closed. Another two minutes passed before Mac read it. "Dean's temp is 85. Hypothermia occurs quicker in smaller children. His respiration is also shallow. The only thing we can do right now is try to warm them slowly and pray there are no complications." Mac hated feeling useless and this was turning into one of those moments. Hating he couldn't do more he moved back over toward his own son and followed John's example by removing his shirt and pulling his son to him, Jim again helping to cover them.

"Just got a hold of search and rescue, they can't send anyone out until morning at the earliest. They're calling for a break in the weather then, before another round comes in." Bobby spoke as he entered the room, the deathly silence of the room shaking the normally unshakable man. He took in John and Mac cradling their children to them, Jim taking a seat close to Sammy's playpen, the toddler just as quiet as the men. Without another word Bobby crossed the room, stoking the fire once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

Caleb slowly opened his eyes. The last he remembered was finding an unconscious Dean in the blizzard that had engulfed Bobby's salvage yard. They had gotten into the barely standing tool shed at the end of a row of cars, he remembered wrapping the small child in his jacket and pulling an oil covered blanket up around them, finally as the cold seemed to steal the last of his energy, Caleb remembered his eye's slipping shut.

Looking around the room he was in, he slowly sat up on the soft couch, feeling warm after having been so cold for so long. The room was unfamiliar, he knew it wasn't one of the rooms in Bobby's house since he had explored the place shortly after he and Mac had arrived. There was a recliner in the corner with a small table next to it; the couch was a floral print but wasn't overly bright. There was a coffee table with baby and car magazines covering it, a half drunk cup of coffee near the recliner. The faint glow from a hallway light let the teen know it was dark outside as the rest of the room was bathed in shadows from said light.

"Hello?" Caleb called out as he slowly made his way toward the hall, glancing up the staircase. "Is anybody here? Hello?" The silence was unnerving, but he didn't feel afraid. A noise from upstairs had him turning quickly as he saw a small shadow dart across the wall. Taking the stairs two at a time he called out again, "Hey, wait…" slowing as he reached the top he hesitantly started making his way down the hall, toward the only room with a light on, the door slightly ajar. Nearly to the door he heard what sounded like a soft lullaby being sung. Not sure how the person in the room would react to a strange teenager in their house he cautiously pushed the door open and froze.

It was a nursery, the quiet song coming from a blond-haired woman rocking a small baby in her arms; Caleb felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the woman from a picture he had glimpsed in the cover of John Winchester's journal, the woman, the older man had told him was Mary, his wife. Blinking, shaking his head slightly, trying to figure out why he was apparently dreaming of John's dead wife, Caleb noticed a tiny boy sitting in front of the rocking chair, rocking along with the chair. "Dean?"

Movement in the corner of his eye cause Caleb to turn as he saw a slightly bigger Dean sitting against the wall near the door, his legs drawn up close as he rested his head on his arms over top of his knees. Slowly making his way toward the older version Caleb leaned against the wall and slid down, coming to rest near the five-year old. "Is this where you go?" The teen whispered, recalling the many times they would find Dean sitting around Pastor Jim's place just like this, staring at something only he could see. No one was every able to get the smaller child to react until he decided to rejoin the world around him.

"This is what I want to remember." The tiny child whispered.

Suddenly Dean raised his hands to his face, covering it as the scene changed before them. "I don't want to see this one anymore." he whimpered.

Caleb jumped as flames filled the room, John's prone form on the floor next to the crib holding a screaming baby as John yelled. The teen looked up to see flames coming from the woman's body pinned to the ceiling, a whispered 'mommy', drew his attention to the doorway as a four-year old Dean was staring at the ceiling. The smaller boy backed up slightly as John stood grabbing Sammy from the bed, the older man never seeming to realize his older child had witnessed his mother's death. "Daddy doesn't know what I saw, please don't tell, I don't want to get in trouble or make him sad again." Caleb looked down at tear-filled eyes as the scene changed again to the one of Mary rocking Sammy while Dean looked on.

"Oh, God kiddo, John doesn't know you saw that?" Caleb's own fear of watching his parents die filled him; he knew exactly how Dean felt.

Dean shook his head, tears still falling down his small cheeks; silent sob's raking his tiny frame. Caleb reached over and pulled the five-year old close to him, "It's alright Deuce, I've got you, you don't have to remember if you don't want to, but that doesn't mean it will just go away. Trust me I know."

"No you don't." Dean pulled back, anger flashing in his green-eye's, "You didn't see, I couldn't help her; Daddy said it was my job to help take care of mommy and Sammy and I couldn't."

Caleb reached over and took a hold of the child's shoulders. "I do know, I say my mom and dad die, trust me I know how you feel." With the confession Caleb soon found his arms filled with a shaking five-year old, who had a death-grip around his neck as the child buried his face against the teens shoulder. Wrapping his arms around the child he pulled him into his lap. "I'll take care of you Deuce, I promise." The soft sound of the lullaby echoed through the room as Dean clung to the older boy.

Oxoxoxoxo

It had been a couple of hours since the men had returned to the house with Dean and Caleb, both boys suffering from hypothermia. Over those hours Jim had followed Mac's directions and periodically taken each boys temperature as their father's held them, Dean's had only increased a degree to 86, while Caleb's had increased to 89, but neither boy showed any sign of consciousness.

John would find himself humming a lullaby he had heard Mary sing to the boys when they were babies. He would recall times when he'd return home from work and Mary would be putting Sammy down for bed, but before, she would rock him to sleep singing the song, Dean always sitting cross-legged in front of her, rocking along with the movement of the chair. He would sometimes stand at the door for several minutes before his oldest would notice him as Mary's voice seemed to in trance the child.

John jumped slightly as he felt the child in his arms move, "Dean?" John whispered as he prayed that he would see his son's green-eye's open, but instead the small boy started shaking. "Mac!" The panicked voice of his friend pulled Mac from his worries for his own son.

"Jim, help me with Caleb." Mac moved to lay his son over, still cocooned in blankets, once Jim helped situate Caleb, Mac made his way to John.

Grabbing the stethoscope Mac placed it to Dean's chest as the small child let out a whimper, his breathing increasing. "What's wrong?" John felt useless as his son continued to shake in his arms.

"His body is trying to warm itself, the shivering is actually good, but we don't want the shivering to become to violent or it could effect his heart." Mac wasn't going to candy-coat the perilous condition the boys were in. He knew there was a chance of a cardiac episode with either boy and just hope it wouldn't happen.

"Mac?" Jim's quiet voice pulled the Doctor's attention from the fear-filled eye's of his friend back to Caleb.

Caleb had started shaking as well, not as much as Dean, but enough for the same fear he saw in John's eyes to fill his own heart. Mac looked between the boys knowing there wasn't anything else he could do for them, but hope they would make it through the night and that morning would find search and rescue making their way to them.

Oxoxoxoxo

Having closed his eye's only a moment while trying to comfort the hurting boy in his arms; Caleb opened them to find himself and Dean sitting under the tree next to Jim's pond on his farm. Warm sun was dancing through the leaves, casting shadows on them as the reflection of the water danced on the leaves overhead. "Deuce?" Caleb whispered as Dean looked up from his place in the teen's lap.

"I like it here, I feel safe." The five-year old said as he stood, running the back of his hand over his face. Turning the smaller boy looked at Caleb with a puzzled look, "Why are you calling me Deuce?"

For a moment pain flared in Caleb's chest, the pain of losing a sibling he never got to meet. But then the voice of his mother filtered through his mind again, telling him that his brother would come from another. "A deuce is a wild card when you play cards, it can change into anything you need it to be. It's special, unique. My dad gave me one a few night's before…" Sadness filled the teen's voice a moment as he cleared the emotions clogging his throat. Standing he knelt in front of Dean, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say it's important to me."

"Okay." The five-year olds demeanor seemed to change almost immediately. He had gone for the scared child clinging to him in the nursery to a child almost pulsing with energy. "Can we go out in the boat?" Dean's excited eyes pleaded. Caleb's heart froze, he hated water, had every since his parents death. He found himself feeling he would do anything for the small boy before him, but this was one thing he didn't think he could do.

"How 'bout we go see the horses instead? I'm not big on water." He hoped he didn't have to explain why he didn't like water as watched Dean looking longingly toward the small johnboat.

With a big smile on his face Dean looked up at Caleb, "Okay." He quickly grabbed the teens arm and started dragging him toward the barn. Dean ran ahead and climbed up on the fence of the corral, both of Jim's horses were running around as if they were putting on a show just for the young child clapping for them. Caleb came to stand next to Dean, close enough if the boy slipped, but far enough for the smaller boy to feel he was doing something on his own. After a few minutes of watching the horses, one of them came to the fence for Dean to pet, as Caleb reached over to stroke the animals neck Dean asked a question that nearly took Caleb's breath, "Are you evil?"


	6. Chapter 6

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

Once Mac returned to Caleb's side the teen continued to shiver, his skin still cold to the touch though his temperature was coming up slowly. It was now in the wee-hours of the morning, dawn still promising hope that a break came in the storm. Besides keeping the fire going strong, Bobby had continuously been in touch over the hours with search and rescue. He had been assured that as soon as it was safely possible units would be dispatched to pick up the boys and get them the medical attention they needed.

Jim had taken on the responsibility of keeping watch over Sammy, who was now sleeping in the playpen. The toddler had remained unusually quiet throughout the hours since everyone had returned to the house. John, still holding Dean close to him had leaned his head back on the couch and dozed off from sheer exhaustion.

Mac was leaning against the recliner near the fireplace, his hand resting on Caleb's blanket covered chest. The warmth of the fire was causing him to reluctantly doze, jerking awake occasionally when a more violent shiver would pass though his son. However it was the sudden sharp inhaling of breath from the teen that had Mac fully awake, on his knees next to Caleb as one of the things the doctor feared the most happened, a seizure.

"Caleb!" Mac called as the boy's body continued to jerk. Bobby ran back into the room, pulling the recliner back along with the small end table next to it, opening up space so the teen didn't hit anything. Mac frantically pulled at the blankets that constricted his son's movements, not wanting him to become tangled in them.

After what seemed like forever to those in the room who watched helplessly, Caleb's body stilled. Mac pulled the stethoscope from the chair behind him, placing it to his son's chest as the rest of the room seemed to hold their breath. "Caleb…" Mac whispered as he moved the device, desperately listening for any sound. "No, no, no" Mac mumbled again as he pulled the object from his ears, dropping them to his side as he tilted his son's head back and blew two breaths quickly into a now still chest.

"Mac?" Jim questioned as he neared the Doctor, who was bent to check his son's breath, his shaking hand against Caleb's neck.

"God, Son don't do this to me…" Mac pleaded as he blew in two more breaths then rose to his knees, to start compressions.

Without a word Jim moved to Caleb's head and waited to hear the count of fifteen, then he blew in two quick breaths as Mac felt the older boy's neck again, then returned to compressions. After a second set Caleb's body arched under the men's hands as he pulled in a ragged breath. Mac nearly collapsed onto the teen at the relief of hearing his son breathing again. When the Scholar's eyes looked up to meet Jim's, there were tears streaming down the younger man's face as he reached down and pulled his son into his arms.

Jim sat back on his heels, running his hand through his hair as he glanced at John. Fear showed in the Knight's face, fear at not only what he had just witnessed, but as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms, fear of what could happen to his own son.

Bobby patted Mac's shoulder, who didn't look up, his face buried in his son's hair as he silently rocked him. The Mechanic looked at the Guardian, "I'm gonna call it in and let them know what's going on here." Jim nodded as Bobby left the room.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

"Caleb?" Dean made a grab for the teen's arm as the color drained from the older boys face and his knees gave out. Surprisingly the five-year old was able to keep Caleb from falling completely down as he sat heavily against the corral fence, one hand holding his head, the other on his chest as he drew in a few deep breaths. "Caleb, what's wrong?"

With a few more breaths, the dark spots that had just been swimming in his vision seemed to clear as Caleb looked into the scared eyes of the little boy in front of him. It was then and there the teen made a promise to himself that he would try his best to never have to see that frightened look again in the moss-green eye's looking at him. "Don't know Deuce, just got a bit dizzy there a minute."

"Was it my fault? I'm sorry…" Dean started getting upset that maybe he had done something wrong. This was a side of the small boy Caleb had never seen. Anytime they were at the farm together the preschooler never really showed any emotion, usually walking around with a solemn expression or withdrawn into his own world.

Laying a hand on the child's shoulder Caleb squeezed gently, "No, man it wasn't you."

"Promise?" Dean pleaded.

"Promise, it wasn't anything you did." Caleb still felt out of sorts, something telling him this was almost like one of his vision things but not. He knew it wasn't normal reality with the way the scenes changed, that possibly with him and Dean being in the cold so long, they were both unconscious and he had somehow been pulled into Dean's mind. And it was also possible the little episode he just experienced was because something was happening to his body and that thought scared him, because if something happened to him, who would take care of the kid.

Then Caleb looked up at he five-year old, who was looking at him as if he would disappear, and Caleb began to worry that if something was happening to his body in the real world, what did that mean for the child he had been trying to protect, he couldn't imagine losing Dean now. Not after realizing his importance to him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like Sammy just before he throws up." Dean tilted his head as he watched the teen slowly get to his feet.

"I'm fine, and I'm not gonna hurl." Caleb ground out, not liking being compared to a fussy, stinky eighteen-month old.

Caleb made his way over to the picnic table that sat a few yard from the corral and sat down, Dean following him a few minutes later.

After a minute of silence the little boy looked at Caleb, seriousness in his large eyes. "Why were your daddy and that other man arguing?" It had been the first time the Winchesters had visited Bobby's so Dean didn't know the Mechanics name just yet.

"It's complicated, Kid." Caleb really didn't want to have to explain his families rumored shadowy past to the younger boy.

Undeterred, Dean continued, "I heard the other man say the word demon, that's bad. Daddy and that nice lady said that's what killed mommy and it was evil. Are you evil?"

"They shouldn't talk about that stuff in front of you, it could scare you." Caleb snapped. He was a little scared at how sharp Dean was, for a kid so young.

"They didn't, I was in the hallway. Daddy would be mad if he knew I heard him talking about mommy. It makes him sad when he does. That's the only time I see daddy cry, but he doesn't know I see." Dean looked at the ground as tears filled his eyes.

Caleb looked at the broken child, realizing something. "I bet you hear a lot of stuff you shouldn't don't you?" The teen knew that Jim, Mac and apparently John sometimes seemed to forget when the normally quiet five-year old was around. There had been many times, come to think of it, that Caleb had walked in on a conversation the older men were having and they would stop talking when he came in the room, but they never seemed to notice that Dean was sometimes sitting in the same room, just off in the corner staring off. Apparently the little boy wasn't as 'out of it' as the older men thought.

Something inside Caleb helped him decide that he was going to try and explain a couple things to the younger boy. He couldn't have the preschooler thinking he was evil, or that he could hurt him or his family. "Hey," Caleb waited until the younger boy looked up at him. The older boy remembered how shortly after they had meet the Winchesters and Mac had been trying to get Dean to talk, that his father had moved a cup across the table in front of the child, so Caleb thought he'd start there. "You remember how my dad moved that cup at Pastor Jim's?' The older boy waited for the nod he knew was coming, when it did he continued, "Well, I can do something even cooler than that."


	7. Chapter 7

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

"No way" Dean's voice rose as he stared wide-eyed at the teen. Caleb had just told the younger boy he could read peoples minds, that he knew what they were thinking.

"Yes way," Caleb smirked. "I can tell you what you're thinking."

The little boy looked at the older boy with a perplexed look. Placing his hands on his hips Dean asked,

"What am I thinking then?"

Caleb narrowed his eye's as he looked at the five-year old, "You think your dad has the coolest car every."

Caleb barked out a laugh as Dean's mouth seemed to drop open, "How'd you do that?"

The teen shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Can you do anything else? Can you move stuff like your dad?" Dean climbed up and sat on the table next to Caleb.

"Nah, I can't move anything like Mac, but I have visions." As soon as the words left his mouth Caleb regretted telling the younger child about that, knowing it was going to cause more questions and he wasn't disappointed.

"What's a vision?" Dean asked, glancing at the horses as they ran around the corral again.

Mac had tried to explain to Caleb about his visions, that they were like warnings of what could happen, giving them a chance to change them. Pastor Jim called them a gift, because sometimes it gave them an upper hand in saving someone. But Caleb felt it was a cruel curse, watching people die inside his head and more often than not no one was able to save them.

For a moment Caleb's mind drifted to some of his first visions. He was about ten when the first one came, but he didn't know what it was at the time. He thought it was just a really scary dream because it happened while he was asleep. It was of his grandmother's death, he dreamt of her heart attack the night before it happened. At the time he thought somehow it had been his fault, but everyone told him there was no way of knowing about it.

Once moving to New York to live with his Grandmother's best friend Byrd, Caleb would continue to have strange dreams about random people. His first waking vision was when he was twelve and it involved the last set of foster parents he had been placed with, he witnessed their murder-suicide while trying to be taken into custody for running away from them. It had been that incident that set in motion the events that brought him to the attention of the Brotherhood, but more importantly Mac.

"Caleb?" Dean's small voice brought the teen's attention back the child next to him, who now had his little hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Sorry kid…" Caleb whispered as he rubbed his hand across his face, clearing his throat he tried to think of the best way to describe what a vision was. "A vision is like a movie in my head that only I can see."

"Is it a good movie?" Dean looked confused.

The teen shook his head, "No, they're not good movies."

"Do people die in them?" Caleb looked at he child, damn the kid was sharp.

"Yeah, Deuce, people die in them." The older boy nodded.

"Did you have one about me?" The question from the five-year old scared Caleb. Why would he think that Caleb had a vision about him?

Taking the kids shoulders in his hands, he turned the boy to him, "Why would you think I had one about you?" There was no way he would tell the child that it was a vision that had led Caleb to finding an unconscious Dean in Bobby's junk yard.

Suddenly the look in Dean's eyes looked so much older than his five years. Now Caleb understood what people meant about young people having old souls, because it was like looking into the eye's of someone who had seen too much, who knew and understood more than they should. Dean's voice took on a somber, forlorn tone. "Because I've never been here this long…" Then the child pointed toward the pond, Caleb turned and saw the figure of a woman, "and mommy's never been at Pastor Jim's."

Oxoxoxoxoxo

The first hints of dawn were coming through the windows as the men were waiting anguishly for help to arrive. It had been four hours since Caleb's seizure, Mac had not moved from his son's side, Jim taking on the task of periodically checking Dean's temperature and respirations. The smaller child's breathing had become more labored as his temperature continued to rise. Unfortunately in the last hour the five-year olds temperature had risen quickly as his shivering increased, a fever was taking hold, which sparked concerns of the development of pneumonia in the small child.

"They said they're on there way, they've got two four by fours with medics coming to transport the boys to the hospital." Bobby came back into the room; he had been manning the shortwave radio since the phone lines had gone down near the beginning of the storm.

"We need to have the boys ready when they get here." Jim commented as he stood, taking Sammy from the playpen, where he was now standing, looking toward the men seated on the floor near the fireplace.

When the toddler saw his father moving, placing Dean on pile of blankets, he wiggled to get down, "Deedee!" the eighteen month old called out.

"Sh, Sammy, Dean's sleeping." Jim whispered as he looked toward John, who was getting ready, grabbing his over-shirt and jacket. "John I'll stay here with Sammy and as soon as someone can transport us, we'll come up to the hospital."

"Thanks." John nodded as he silently put a tee-shirt on Dean, then picked the smaller boy up and sat on the couch with him.

Bobby had gone to Mac's side, helping him with Caleb, who's temperature had reached 93 but the teen was still unconscious and Mac worried with the seizure that there could be something else wrong with his son. The Mechanic helped hold Caleb up as Mac slipped a shirt over his son's head, then laid the teen down to await help.

Thirty minutes later the sound of the vehicles were heard coming to a stop outside the house. Bobby opened the door allowing the EMT's access to get an assessment of the boys. Mac informed the men of Caleb's seizure and his heart stopping, while another man took in the feverish state Dean was now in. "We've got room for both of you to come with the boys," The medic glanced at Bobby and Jim who was holding Sammy. Another truck is headed this way to take you gentlemen into town as well, but it will be a little while. The next round of the storm isn't due in for a couple hours, and could last through tomorrow."

"We're fine, just get the children help." Jim commented knowing Bobby had ample supplies if they were snowed in a few days.

With a nod from the EMT, the man turned and helped John stand, still carrying his son, leading the Knight though the door and to the vehicle that would finally get the small boy help. The other medic helped Mac and Bobby get Caleb out to the second vehicle, Mac climbing in the back next to the teen. Bobby stepped back up onto his porch, Jim stepping out with Sammy wrapped in a blanket as an EMT got into each vehicle, finally watching as the trucks turned in the front yard and slowly made there way toward the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

Caleb quickly stood, placing himself between Dean and the woman approaching, unlike Dean, Caleb wasn't willing to just believe it was Mary. "Stop right there." The teen ordered, not wanting a potential threat any closer to them, unsure how he could defend them, especially if he was actually inside Dean's mind.

"I'm no threat Caleb; I've come because my son needs me." If Caleb was surprised that Mary knew his name he tried not to show it. Smiling slightly at the flash of uncertainty in the older boy's eyes, Mary spoke again. "Yes, I know who you are and why you are here. My son needed help, you heard him, he feels safe with you, knows you will protect him."

Dean couldn't contain himself any longer as he jumped from the table and ran to his mother, easily evading Caleb's attempt to grab him, "Mommy!" Mary knelt down and soon found her arms full of her five-year old son, "Mommy…" Dean sobbed into her shoulder as he clung tight to her.

Mary's eyes filled with tears as she held the small boy, standing she felt his legs snake around her waist, "I've got you baby." She whispered, "I've missed you." Caleb noticed a tear slip from the woman's closed eyes.

"Why'd you go away mommy?" Dean's voice cracked as he pulled back and looked at mother, placing his small hands on either side of her face. The teen watching felt his throat clog with emotion as he remembered the image of his own mother in Bobby's junk yard; he knew exactly how Dean felt about his mother's absence in his life.

"Oh, baby, mommy didn't want to go, but I had to protect you and your brother." Mary said.

"From the Demon?" Caleb watched a shocked expression crossed Mary's face as she glanced at him, then back to her son.

"Dean, what made you think that?" Mary had prayed her son's would never know what was behind that terrible night; it was a secret she prayed would never come to light.

Dean looked down, not meeting his mother's gaze, "I heard daddy talking about it and that nice lady said it was something evil."

Again Mary sought out Caleb for a possible explanation. Shrugging his shoulders slightly the teen commented, "Apparently nobody realized he was within earshot when they were talking."

Nodding, Mary looked back at her son, "You were always good at sneaking into places you shouldn't weren't you?" The blond-haired woman looked up again, "He would always sneak into a room and hide in a corner, trying to figure out what was going on, made it hard to keep Christmas and birthday surprises a secret." she smiled sadly.

Looking toward Caleb then back to his mother, Dean asked her a question that Caleb hadn't answered for him, "Mommy, is Caleb evil?"

Mary watched the teen pale at the child's question. He had hoped that the small boy had forgotten that the teen had avoided the topic after his episode earlier. "Why would you think that baby?" Mary asked.

"His daddy and another man were arguing and they mentioned the word Demon and from what daddy said that's evil." Dean kept looking between his mother and Caleb who had sat back down on the table, again looking like he was gonna be sick. Dean squirmed to get out of his mother's arms as he ran back toward the older boy, Mary following. "Caleb?"

Looking at the small child before him, it tore at his heart to see such concern behind the moss-green eye's, especially when the child still seemed worried whether Caleb was evil or not. "I'm good Deuce."

Mary sat down beside the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure?" Her warm touch reminded Caleb of the feel of his mother's hand on his cheek in the junkyard. He desperately wanted to lean into the touch, a mother's touch.

"I'm okay." Caleb straightened, taking a few deep breaths.

Dean climbed up into the small space between his mother and Caleb and looked up at Mary, "Mommy?"

Mary couldn't help but run her hand through the teen's hair, before placing her hand on her son's, "No honey, Caleb's not evil. Some bad things have happened in his life, taken those he loved away from him, but they were not his fault." She made a point to look the teen in the eye's, her green eye's looking so much like the small boy beside him, "No matter what his family history reveals, no matter what anyone say's. He is very special and can do many special things, many which he is only now learning about, but he's not and will never be evil." Mary held the teens gaze a moment longer before Dean's voice broke the spell.

"Good," Dean wrapped his arm around Caleb's and leaned into the teen, "Because I like him, he makes me feel safe," The small child looked up at his mom, "just like you did."

Caleb didn't know what to think, the intensity of which Mary had looked at him and had spoken those words made him want to believe what she said was true, then the declaration that Dean had just made, the feeling was like nothing he had ever felt. To know that Dean felt that way about him, it explained some of why the smaller child always followed him around, but the moment Dean looked up at him, as the words left his mouth, Caleb felt his breath hitch, the look of unwavering trust reflected in the moss-green gaze humbled the teen like nothing ever had.

Mary watched the emotions pass over the older boy's face, knew that for the first time in a long time Caleb didn't feel the overwhelming despair that had seemed to hang around the boys neck like a chain. She noticed that for the first time Caleb seemed to feel he was meant for something good, that he had a purpose. Again laying a hand on the teen's shoulder, Mary looked at the older boy as she commented on her son's revelation, "I'm glad you like him around baby, he's meant to be around you and your brother, to help take care of you."

Caleb nodded slightly as he seemed to understand what Mary was saying, just like his mother had commented, Dean was meant to come into his life, just as he was meant to be apart of Dean's. However Dean's next question perplexed the teen, especially with what Mary had just said, "Can I call you Damien?"

"What?" Caleb asked as he looked down at he small boy, "Where did that come from?"

Dean looked at the teen, a look like he was trying to sort something out, trying to understand what he had been told. "Like that movie you watched at Pastor Jim's." The confused look by Caleb prompted Dean to continue, "About the little boy that bad things happened around, that people thought it was his fault and somebody saved him when that guy tried to hurt him."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Caleb; a few weeks ago he had watched the movie in question. It had been late one night and the teen couldn't sleep so he had snuck downstairs at Jim's, while flipping channels he had found the movie. Apparently it was one of those times Dean had been around and the teen hadn't noticed. Of course Dean wouldn't have understood the movie, that the small boy in it had actually been evil. Dean only say terrible things happening to the people around the boy, but didn't see how the boy could have been connected and apparently Dean had heard the comments about Daniel Elkins trying to hurt Caleb and Mac saving him, so in the five-year olds mind the boy in the movie's life seemed to parallel Caleb's in a strange sort of way.

Looking up at Mary, it was her turn to shrug her shoulders, not sure how the teen should answer, but seeming to understand her son's child-like logic. Again looking into the eyes of the small boy, eye's so full of trust and if Caleb was reading them correctly, even love; he smiled at the little boy. "Whatever you want Deuce, whatever you want."

Quickly getting to his knees, Dean wrapped his arms around Caleb's neck; it took the teen a moment to react. Unsure at first Caleb finally wrapped his arms around the small boy, for the first time since coming into Mac's life; Caleb finally felt he had found his purpose. He finally felt like a big brother.

Dean released his hold and jumped down from the table, grabbing his mother's arm he started to pull her, "Mommy, come look at the horses." He pulled again then ran toward the corral, climbing up on the fence; the heavy conversation that had just transpired seemed to quickly fade into the background as the energetic five-year old again made his appearance.

Mary smiled as Dean took off, standing, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning she came face to face with a very worried looking Caleb, "Is Dean dying?" It had been a fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach the moment the small boy had asked if Caleb had a vision of him, then with Mary's appearance it had knotted tighter.

Mary looked toward her son, then sad eye's met the teens, "I'm not sure, it's going to be up to him." With that Mary started toward the corral, Caleb feeling the vice tightening on his heart just a little more.


	9. Chapter 9

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

The normally thirty minute drive into the nearest hospital took nearly two hours as the four by four's slowly made there way through the blizzard laden roads. In one vehicle was John Winchester, cradling his now feverish son. One whom he had sworn on the night of Mary's death he would never let anything happen to, that he would protect at any cost, but as with that terrible night in November John was again being reminded he couldn't protect his family from everything. That night it had been something supernatural that had snuck into his house and stole his wife, nearly taking his children as well. Now it was the specter of pneumonia brought on by hypothermia that threatened his son's life.

In the second vehicle was Dr. Mackland Ames, his teenage son held close to his side. Mac had learned that night in the hospital he found Caleb in that he could not live without this boy in his life. As a thirty-something wealthy bachelor the Doctor never dreamt he would be a father, let alone one to a very troubled twelve-year old, but upon seeing the near comatose boy a protectiveness came over Mac like he had never known. He knew from that moment on he would do anything to protect the boy that within months would become his son. But now, holding the shivering boy to him, having just hours ago performed CPR to keep the teen with him, he never felt more terrified in his life, a life he couldn't image without Caleb.

Finally the vehicles arrived at the medical facility, doctors and nurses were awaiting the boy's arrival. With the blizzard conditions the hospital had dealt with its share of accident victims and frost-bite cases, but it appeared the two boys now arriving were by far the most critical. One medic helped Mac ease Caleb from the back of the truck and place the boy on a stretcher, doctor's and nurse's soon pushed their way between Mac and his son as they rushed the boy through the emergency room doors.

John was a little more reluctant to release his son to complete strangers, but as a nurse laid her hand on his arm, something about her eye's eased his fear as he gently laid Dean on the stretcher, who was then quickly wheeled through the sliding doors. The same nurse stopped John from following his son into the treatment area, "Let us take care of him, we'll come get you once he's settled." Again something about the way she looked at him gave him pause, his heart skipping a beat when he glanced at her name tag, 'Mary'.

"Please…take care of him." John whispered. The nurse nodded slightly and made her way through the silver doors.

Standing there, watching the doors swing shut, John felt a hand on his arm, turning he saw the fearful gaze of Mac, "They will be okay, they have to be." Mac spoke quietly as both men moved toward a couple of chairs that gave them a clear view of the treatment bay doors.

Another forty-five minutes passed, John pacing the room like a caged animal, Mac constantly checking his watch. Both men reacting as a dark-haired man in a white coat pushed through the door and walked up to the only two people in the waiting room. "You gentlemen are the father's of Dean Winchester and Caleb Reaves?"

Mac extended his hand, "I'm Caleb's father, Dr. Mackland Ames. This is Dean's father, John Winchester." The doctor shook John's hand. "Please how are the boys?"

"My name is Dr. Stevens; right now both boys are stable. Caleb's temperature is back to normal, but we are going to do an EKG to check his heart and a CT scan since the EMT's mentioned he's had a seizure and his heart had stopped before they arrived." Dr. Stevens watched Mac pale slightly at the memory.

Clearing the emotion from his throat Mac spoke, "Is he awake yet?"

With a slight shake of his head the doctor answered, "Not yet, it may take some time, his body had been through a shock. We will closely monitor him in case any further complications arise. You will be able to sit with him until he's taken to radiology."

"What about Dean?" John asked, fear in his voice.

The solemn look the doctor gave the young father did nothing to make him feel better, "Dean's a very sick little boy. His temperature is hovering around 102* and X-rays confirm that pneumonia is the cause. We are giving him antibiotics to help, however since he's allergic to penicillin it may take longer for what we are giving him to work. We've start measures to hopefully help bring his temperature down, but he will be moved to the ICU shortly so his breathing and temperature can be closely monitored."

"Can I stay with him?" John needed to see his son, to know he was still alive.

"Of course, it will be a few more minutes before we have him moved up, ICU in on the second floor." The doctor looked at Mac, "Dr. Ames, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your son."

Mac nodded, taking a couple steps before he realized John wasn't with him. "John, do you want to come?"

John did want to see the teen that had tried to protect his son; silently the Knight fell in behind the Scholar as they made their way through the doors.

Entering the room Mac noticed the normal equipment that was used to monitor a patient, the heart monitor, pulse ox meter, the oxygen canal under his son's nose. There were a number of blankets covering the teen to help keep him warm. Stepping near the bed, Mac placed one hand on his son's chest, needing to feel Caleb's heart beating beneath his hand, the other going to the top of the boy's head, the father allowing his son's hair to slip through his fingers. "Caleb…" Mac whispered, "its Dad…" It had only been a few months since Caleb had started calling him Dad. It had been after he had gotten hurt on a hunt, it was then Mac finally knew Caleb had accepted him as his father. "You're gonna be fine son, you're safe now. Just make sure you come back to me soon."

John watched from the end of the bed, giving Mac the time with his son. John needed to see his own son, to touch him, to make sure he hadn't lost another person he loved, but he needed to do something first. Slowly making his way to the unconscious teen's side, John looked at Mac who glanced up at him, then the Knight looked at the boy in the bed. "Thank you Caleb." The young father reached out and laid his hand on the boy's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You protected Dean when I couldn't; you helped save him, thank you." John wasn't sure if the teen could hear him, but he knew Mac did when the older man looked up at him giving him a slight nod. John released Caleb's arm and stepped back, "I need to find Dean." Without another word, John left the room.

Taking the stairs John reached the second floor, quickly making his way to the desk, "Dr. Stevens said my son was being moved up here, Dean Winchester."

A moment passed as the young woman typed up the information, "Yes, your son has just been settled, if you'll follow me?" The nurse motioned John around as she pushed the button on the wall, opening the doors to the unit. "The doctor should be in shortly." she spoke as they stopped in front of a small glass enclosed cubicle.

John stepped through, quickly making his way to his son's side. He noticed the machines that were hooked up to his impossibly small looking son. The heart monitor and pulse ox meter, just like with Caleb downstairs, but instead of the small canal under his son's nose, Dean had an oxygen mask obscuring nearly his whole face. Looking down at the small hand that laid beside the boy, a board was taped to Dean's arm, helping hold his arm straight so the IV line would not become tangled. John laid his hand on his son's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath, but also the heat that now radiated off the small boy, when just hours ago it was a bone-numbing cold that was felt. John placed his other hand on top of his son's sweat cover head as a sob escaped his tough exterior. Leaning down the fearful father laid his forehead against his son's and for the first time since this terrible nightmare began, John Winchester cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

_A/N: Again I'm humbled by the wonderful reviews and numerous alerts that have attached to my story. You guys are wonderful readers and I am really happy that you believe what I write is worth your time to read. Thank you all so very much-Montez_

Caleb followed Mary toward the corral, Dean again clapping and trying to whistle for the horses. The teen thought about what the woman had just said, that it was up to Dean whether he lived or died. How is it possible for a five-year old to understand that concept, what the ramifications of his choice could cause.

"Mommy can we stay here forever?" Dean asked as Mary stepped up next to him, Caleb again felt his heart clinch at the question.

Looking worriedly toward the older boy, Mary turned her attention to her son. "Why do you want to do that baby?"

"Because you're here. I miss you mommy." Dean commented as he reached toward his mother, who gathered him in her arms.

Caleb felt compelled to speak, "What about Sammy and your dad?" The teen left himself out of the equation, still only beginning to understand how he felt about the small boy.

Dean looked at the older boy confused. "They can come too."

"No baby they can't." Mary answered.

"But I like it here; I don't want to leave you." Dean spoke softly, looking at his mother.

Something deep in Caleb's soul was telling him that Dean was slipping away from him. Realization finally dawned on the teen, there was no way he could return from wherever they were without Dean, he had to stay and protect him. Stepping closer Caleb laid his hand on the smaller boys' back. "If you stay, I stay."

Oxoxoxoxo

Caleb had been placed in a private room after his scans. Mac had taken up residence at the boy's side, his hand closed tightly around his son's. The doctors were still running blood work because they had noticed a slight increase in the teen's temperature upon finishing the scans. A quiet beeping drew the Scholar's attention from his son's face, there was a noticeable increase in Caleb' heart rate as well as his breathing. Standing Mac placed his hand on his son's head, the heat now clearly present.

A nurse quickly came into the room; "I've paged his doctor." she spoke as she started to take a set of vitals. The woman pulled a thermometer from her pocked; taking Caleb's temp just at the doctor came through the door. "His respiration is labored, heart rate is up and his temperature is 102.5."

Looking at Mac the doctor asked, "Is he allergic to any antibiotics?"

Mac watched as they checked his son, his mind not wanting to process what was happening, his son was becoming very sick, very fast. "No, none that I know of." He had made a point to ask Byrd about Caleb's medical history and as far as he knew his son wasn't allergic to anything.

The doctor glanced toward the nurse, "I want penicillin started…" The man's words cut off as Caleb seemed to gasp to breathe. The nurse quickly changed the canal to a full mask as the doctor listened to the boy's chest. "I want another set of x-rays now and call ICU let them know we've got a patient coming up."

"What? Why?" The doctor in Mac had been pushed away and only a scared father remained, not understanding how his son was deteriorating so quickly.

The Doctor stepped from the bed, motioning Mac back as another nurse came in to help ready Caleb for the move. "Dr. Ames, the blood work showed an infection starting in your son's system, I was going to place him on medication soon, but from the sound of his lungs, the pneumonia has set in rapidly, it's unusual for it to progress this far, this fast. I'm moving Caleb to the ICU so they can monitor his breathing and temperature, if the fluid continues to build this quickly we'll have to place a drain in to remove it, do you understand?" The doctor knew how quickly a medical professional's knowledge could fade when it was a family member in jeopardy, but he needed to make sure the doctor before him understood just how sick his son had become.

Mac looked at Caleb, a light sheen of sweat now covering his forehead, causing the teen's black hair to stick to it, "Okay, just do what you need to do, please." Mac had been lulled into a false sense of security that, other than the seizure at Bobby's, since arriving at the hospital his son had been stable and he had just been waiting for the boy's golden eyes to open.

Oxoxoxoxo

"Mr. Winchester?" John looked up from watching his son's still form to see the nurse from the emergency room standing at the foot of Dean's bed. "How's he doing?" Mary asked.

"He's holding his own…" Looking back at his son as tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

The nurse came to stand on the other side of the bed, laying her hand on the small boys head. "In the ER, he started crying, like he knew you weren't with him…" Mary saw pain pass over the man's face, she knew he had wanted to be with his son, but policy required the non-medical personal not be allowed in the room during treatment. "I took his hand and when I told him my name he squeezed my hand tightly. I told him you were close by and wanted him to keep fighting and that he was safe now." Again she brushed her hand through Dean's blond hair.

John cleared his throat as he looked up at the woman, "His mother's name was Mary, and she died just over a year ago. He hasn't been the same since." The Knight didn't know why he felt compelled to tell this woman about his son and their loss, but he continued. "He hasn't talked in all that time, it's like he's withdrawn from everything. Only recently did he start interacting with anyone other than his baby brother. I don't know what to do to help him…" John's voice cracked, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Mary reached across and laid a hand on the hurting father's shoulder, "You're here and he knows that. He'll find his way back to you. Something like that takes time to get over, especially for a small child."

Giving a tired, exhausted smile John nodded as the woman turned to go, "Mary…" God it pulled at his heart to say that name allowed after so long, "Thank you." The nurse smiled and quietly left the room. John rubbed his hand over his face and refocused on his son silently praying he would soon wake up.

A short time later a louder than normal noise brought John's attention to the hallway outside his son's cubicle, stepping to the entrance he saw Mac following behind a doctor as another bed was pushed into a similar cubicle a few yards from Dean's. "Mac?" John's worried voice drew the Doctor's attention.

Mac heard his name and looked up to meet John's worried gaze, stepping toward the younger man, he spoke, "Caleb's developed pneumonia, it's onset was rather fast, they've started him on antibiotics and moved him up here to be monitored." Mac ran his hand through his hair as he watched the doctor making notes in his son's chart. "How's Dean doing?" the Scholar looked back at John.

"The same, his temperature hasn't gone up, but it hasn't gone down either." John looked back at his son. "Is this nightmare ever going to end?" The younger man whispered as Mac just looked at him a moment before heading back toward his own son's bed, John turning as he returned to Dean's side.

Oxoxoxoxo

"What?" Mary spoke looking at the teen before her, her small son in her arms. "Do you understand what you're saying?"

Caleb straighten, looking squarely at the woman before him, he hated it when adults didn't think he knew what he was doing. "I know I can't leave him somewhere unprotected, you may be here now, but will that be the case when all is said and done?" Caleb looked at the little boy who was staring at him with those big, green, trusting eye's, then back to Mary. "I don't know if you're here to help him choose, or force him to choose a certain way. You may be his mother in his mind, but are you really? I know what I deciding, I know what it means, but you can't expect a five-year old to understand what will happen to his family if he dies."

A small intake of breath drew Caleb's attention back to Dean who's quivering voice was only intensified by his scared, tear-filled gaze, "I'm going to die?"


	11. Chapter 11

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

The same doctor was now in charge of both boys in the ICU and was speaking with both fathers' at the nurse's station. "I understand these boys were brought in together, and I can only image what you gentlemen went through waiting for help to arrive, but they are both very sick. Their temperatures continue to increase…" The doctor looked at John, "I know Dean had stabilized but over the last couple hours it has slowly started to climb and his respiration is becoming more labored, I have called in a surgeon and believe we have to consider the possibility of having to place a drain in to remove the fluid that is building up in his lungs," The man glanced back at Mac, "both boy's lungs."

"What about their temperature, with such a high temperature is surgery really the safest course of action?" Mac knew doctors didn't like to do surgery if a patient's condition wasn't as stable as possible and as Caleb and Dean's conditions have continued to deteriorate he was worried.

"Right now, if nothing is done, there is little chance of either boy making it through the night as quickly as everything has progressed. Our measures to bring their temperatures down don't seem to be working and with the fluid accumulation, the oxygen level in their blood is becoming critical. I'm sorry, I wish there was better news, but honestly I've never seen a patient succumb this rapidly, especially two otherwise healthy children." The doctor watched the younger man look toward the older one.

"Mac?" John's whispered plea told Mac the Knight was placing his complete faith in the Scholar's opinion.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Mac at that moment felt so inept. Both his son and John's were possibly dying and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Mac was a doer, a fixer, but he could do nothing and fix nothing in this matter, he had to turn that power over the doctor before him and the Scholar knew that whatever his decision was, John was going to follow his lead in what was best for Dean, which humbled and terrified him. "Okay, but when they come out of surgery, they both need to be together, in the same room." Something in Mac screamed that what was happening was linked to both boys and that in the end, they would both live or they would both die, but they would do it together.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Dean pushed at his mother's grip, she quickly placed the small boy on the ground and he immediately took off running. "Deuce!" Caleb took off too, amazed at the quickness of the child.

"Dean!" Mary fell in behind the teen as they chased after the five-year old.

Quicker than they thought possible, Dean reached the pond and with more strength than expected, the preschooler shoved Jim's johnboat out into the water and jumped in. As Caleb and Mary reached the bank Dean grabbed the ore in the bottom of the boat and managed to maneuver the small boat just out of reach. "Deuce, what are you doing? Get back here!" Caleb yelled as he went to wade into the pond only to be stopped as the water shot straight up in the air, surrounding the pond in a wall of water.

"What the…!" Caleb shouted as Mary grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Dean shouted as he moved the vessel toward the middle of the pond.

Caleb moved forward. What sounded like a clap of thunder shook the farm when the teen touched the substance, his body sent flying backwards through the air.

"Caleb!" Mary yelled as the teen landed, unmoving several feet away.

Oxoxoxoxo

As the men were still talking with the doctor about the possibility of Dean and Caleb having to have drains placed to relieve the fluid build up in their lungs a monitor in Caleb's cubical sounded. Several nurses and the doctor rushed toward the teen, Mac and John right behind, however as they reached the doorway another alarm sounded in the ICU, this time it was Dean's.

Oxoxoxoxo

It had been several anguish hours since Bobby and Jim had last seen Dean and Caleb as the boys were loaded into the SUV's search and rescue had sent out. They'd had no word on the boy's conditions in all the time they had waited for another vehicle to arrive to bring them into town. They hoped that would change as they entered the hospital, Sammy held securely in Jim's arms as they approached the desk. "We're looking for Dean Winchester and Caleb Reaves…"

"Deedee!" Sammy clapped at the sound of his brother's name.

"Sh, Sammy, we'll see Dean soon." Bobby patted the small boy's back as Jim tried to stay focused on the nurse behind the counter.

"They were brought in several hours ago for hypothermia." Jim waited patiently as the young woman typed in the names.

"They're both in the ICU; it's on our second floor." The nurse said looking at both men and the little child with them.

"Thank you." Jim responded as they turned and headed toward the elevator.

"That couldn't be good if they're both in the ICU." Bobby commented, hitting the up button on the wall.

"It could be precautionary." Jim commented as they stepped inside the lift and the doors closed, his heart praying that that was the case.

Oxoxoxoxox

"What the hell?" The doctor shouted as the second alarm sounded in Dean's cubicle, "Page Dr. Evan's stat!" he shouted as he reached Caleb's side, the boy struggling to bring in air, his body arching in the effort of his lungs trying to work. "We need to intubate now!"

"Caleb!" Mac yelled from the entrance, his heart breaking as he watched his son struggle to breath.

"Dean, no!" John's voice sounded from down the hall as Mac felt tears slip down his cheeks.

"What's going on? Dean!" John shouted as the nurses worked to stabilize the child, John trying to push in. A firm grip on his arm cause John to jerk away, but the hold held. Preparing to round on the person that was trying to keep him from his son, he stopped as it was Nurse Mary that was standing there.

"Let them work." Her firm, but soothing voice stopped John's attempt to enter the room as another man in a white coat made his way past. "They'll take care of him."

John's head whipped up as the activity around his son increased, hearing Dean struggle to breath, the newly arrived doctor called out directions, "I need to intubate!"

Oxoxoxoxo

Jim and Bobby exited the elevator just as a doctor came running from the stairwell and raced through the ICU doors, "Jim?" Bobby asked, fear in his voice as his worry increased for the boys he was quickly coming to care about.

"I don't know Robert, I don't know." Jim whispered as they watched the doors swing closed, Sammy buried his head onto the Pastor's shoulder as he started to sob quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

Dean was scared; he knew what it meant when someone died. His daddy had explained it to him when he had kept asking for his mother the night of the fire. When people died they were gone forever, they never came home again. But as the boat drifted back and he saw the image of his mother on the shore, he remembered how sad his father had been. Dean remembered the nights he would hear his father crying and he didn't want his father to cry anymore.

The small boy jumped as water shot up in the air around the pond, he stared in wonder since that had never happened before, he could barely make out his mother and Caleb through the liquid that surrounded him. However, he through his hands over his ears as a loud thunderclap echoed over the farm, then he heard his mother yell Caleb's name.

Dean tried to look for the older boy through the water, but couldn't see him or his mother any longer. Yet what he did see caused him to stare in wonder, for in the reflection of the water that now surrounded him was the image of a Lady in a shimmering silver dress.

Oxoxoxoxox

"Caleb!" Mary called for the teen as she ran to his side, "this isn't suppose to be happening" she whispered as she laid her hand on the boy's chest, feeling a faint heartbeat beneath. Leaning over him she gave Caleb a gentle shake, "Caleb?"

He could hear a woman's voice calling his name, for a moment he thought it was his mother again. The image of her in the blowing snow filled his mind as her voice filled his head, 'you will protect him with your life.' Opening his eye's he recalled Dean running toward the pond, making into the boat before he could be stopped. Caleb's fear of water drove him to want the small child out of the boat, but something stopped him.

"Caleb, can you hear me?" Mary asked as she watched the teen's eyes open, them finally focusing in on her.

"Where's Deuce?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Easy." She helped him as he continued to his feet, "He's in the boat, the water is blocking us from getting to him."

Shaking the woman off Caleb stumbled back toward the pond, barely making out the boat floating in the middle.

Oxoxoxoxo

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he watched the woman, he knew he should have probably been scared, but something about her made him feel safe.

"That's not important for you to know now." She spoke without moving her mouth.

"Why are you here? You haven't been before." The small child could barely make out the two figures reappear behind the water as he spoke.

"You needed me this time Dean. You are a very important little boy. I know you miss your mother and she misses you too, but your family needs you very much." The Lady seemed to whisper, "But you must choose to go back to them, neither I, nor your mother or Caleb can make that choice for you."

"Caleb said if I stay he would stay and mommy is here." Dean answered.

"Caleb's father needs him, just as your father needs you. Caleb will do anything to protect you, even if it means leaving his father. However it is not your time to be here yet. When it is your mother will be waiting." The image flickered with the ripples of the water.

"I miss mommy so much." Dean whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

The Lady seemed to draw closer to the boat as tears escaped the child's eyes. Her shimmering hand reached toward the child's face as his tears were turned into tiny crystals the shape of a sunflower seed. "She's always with you Dean, in your heart, no one can remove the memory of your mother from there. She's in Sammy when he looks at you and calls your name and I promise…" She held his little hand in hers placing the three tiny crystals in his hand, closing it over them. "She will be with you in your dreams whenever you need her."

Dean felt the warmth of the small stones in his hand as he pulled his hand close to him, covering his heart with it; a tear-filled gaze looked into the Lady's ice blue one. "I want to go home to daddy and Sammy."

With that the water surrounding the pond dropped away as the child felt the boat being gently pushed toward shore.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

It had been nearly thirty minutes since Bobby and Jim had arrived in the waiting area, seeing a doctor rush toward the ICU. Nothing had been said and no one had emerged through the doors. Finally the doors opened, Mac and John emerging with the same doctor following them. "They are both being prepped for surgery, hopefully it won't take long and you will be back with them soon. I will do everything I can and as you requested they will be placed in the same room after they return from recovery. I will be back out as soon as I can." Mac shook the man's hand as the doctor returned through the doors.

The two men stood as the exhausted, fearful father's approached, "Mackland? Jonathon?"

John bypassed the Pastor and took a seat on the couch next to a sleeping Sammy, the man's larger hand running gently through the small boy's chocolate brown hair. Mac watched his friend try to find comfort in the son he could be with, that he could hold, before he looked back at the worried gazes of the Guardian and Mechanic. "The boys are being prepped for surgery; they have to place a drain in their lungs to remove the build up of fluid the pneumonia has caused. It had progressed quicker than anyone expected and the antibiotics and fever reducing measures haven't been working."

"Is that safe with their fevers so high?" Jim asked as Mac took a seat, Jim and Bobby following suit.

"There really isn't any choice, both boys are on a ventilator and they don't expect them to make it through the night without the fluid being removed." Mac rubbed his tired face as he again glanced toward John, who had pulled Sammy into his lap, the still sleeping child snuggling closer to the warmth of his father. When the Scholar spoke again, it was barely a whisper, "I don't even know if that will help, if their fevers don't break, they may not make it anyway." Pleading eye's looked at Jim as the Pastor took in the news, Bobby's quiet swear was heard as the Hunter stood making his way toward the lone window in the room.

Without another word Mac stood and slowly made his way down the hallway, Jim watching as some of the strongest men he knew were falling apart in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. However there was one thing he could do as he stood and made his way toward the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. He inquired at the desk for the room he was looking for, pausing only a moment as his hand came in contact with the dark wood door. Pushing it open a sense of peace seemed in envelop the Pastor as he stepped through and allowed the door to the Chapel to close quietly behind him.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as the boat was within reach Caleb pulled it to shore, Mary reaching inside, taking Dean in her arms. Caleb stepped up to the smaller boy, fear and anger flashing on his face, "Damn it Deuce, do pull that shit again."

"Caleb!" Mary reprimanded the teen's language as she read the fear in his face.

"Sorry," Caleb looked at her then back to Dean, "Just don't do it again, I can't lose you too." The last words nearly whispered as Dean learned toward Caleb, the older boy taking the smaller on in his arms, Dean's hands latching around Caleb's neck.

"I'm sorry Damien." Dean whispered as Caleb couldn't help but chuckle a little at his newfound nickname holding the little boy tight in his arms.

Turning in the older boy's arms Dean looked at his mother. "I'm sorry mommy, but I want to go home to daddy and Sammy now."

Relief showed in Mary's face as she pulled her son back into her arms. "I'll miss you more than anything, but that is what I wanted to hear baby." She kissed Dean on the forehead as she held him tight, his arms squeezing her.

"I love you mommy." Dean sobbed.

"I love you too baby." Tears slipped from her eyes as she met Caleb's gaze. "You promise me you will take care of him, you protect him."

Despite his best effort a tear fell from Caleb's eye. "With my life." And he meant it. He knew now, watching the small child in his mother's arms, Caleb knew this was the brother his mother had spoken of. The one that would come from another, he knew without a doubt that 'Deuce' would be the perfect name for him, the 'wild card' that had come into his life and gave him a purpose.


	13. Chapter 13

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

It had been two hours since John and Mac had been escorted to the waiting room by the doctor who would perform the surgery on the boys. The green-scrub clad man finally emerged, removing the matching cap from his head as he made his way toward them. The two father's rose, meeting the surgeon halfway, Sammy held close in his father's arms as Bobby and Jim flanked the men. "Both boys are in recovery, the placement was successful and the fluid is being drained. It will be another hour before they are moved back into the ICU. I'm hopeful we will be able to remove the ventilators before they leave recovery since the air flow in their lungs sound better. Antibiotics will be continued as will efforts to bring their temperatures down. Caleb's is hovering at 103 and Dean's at 103.8, but they remained stable throughout the procedure."

"Thank you doctor." Mac shook the man's hand as John stepped up.

"Thanks doc." The Knight spoke softly.

"A nurse will come out as soon as the boys are settled back in the ICU, which, like I said should be in about an hour." With a nod to Jim and Bobby the doctor made his way back through the doors.

Mac turned and looked at John, a shadow of relief flashed in the younger man's face, "They made it through surgery, that's a start." Mac commented, who for the first time in nearly two days didn't feel like they were being shadowed by the specter called death.

"I won't be happy until Dean's awake." John answered as he moved back to sit down.

"I totally agree." Mac responded as everyone returned to their seat to wait out the hour until the father's could be reunited with their children.

Oxoxoxoxo

Six hours had passed since the boys had returned to the ICU, nearly forty-eight since the terrifying nightmare had begun. John and Mac had remained by their son's sides since being allowed back, each man dozing as exhaustion and worry plagued their hearts and minds. Jim would occasionally be allowed back, usually bring the Scholar and Knight coffee. Bobby had come back once, just needing the assurance that the two boys that were quickly growing on him were slowly working their way back to them. Because of Sammy's age, he would have to wait until his brother was moved to a regular room to see Dean.

John jerked awake as he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder; his focus first went to his son, then to the person behind him, "Mary?"

Again the nurse appeared, glancing toward the bed, "I heard his fever broke." She commented with a small smile.

John sat up straighter, looking back at Dean. "Yeah, a couple hours ago both Dean's and Caleb's fevers broke, doctor says their lungs are sounding much better and he hopes to move them to regular rooms in a few hours."

Mary stepped up to the side of the bed, laying a hand on the small boys head. "I knew he wouldn't leave you and that cute little brother he has." The woman looked intently at John, "He's a very special little boy."

The Knight looked at the woman as her statement sunk in, something about the way she said it was like she knew Dean. The young father stood, coming to stand next to the woman, "Yes, he is." John placed his hand on his son's chest, relishing the steady heartbeat beneath.

The nurse made her way around John and stopped at the entrance of the cubicle, "You take good care of him," She glanced toward Caleb then back, "of them both, they need each other just as you need them." Then with a warm smile she left the room.

"John?" Mac's voice broke the silence of the room, "Is everything okay?" the Doctor sat up straighter as he noticed the younger man standing next to Dean's bed, worry filled the older man when it took John a moment to answer.

"The nurse that was just here, did you see her?" Something about the way the woman talked, and looked at him was familiar, comforting.

"I didn't see anyone, was she here checking on the boys?" Mac came to stand next to his friend, "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head slightly, John looked at Mac, "Yeah, just wish they would wake up."

As if speaking his wish made it come true, the small body under his hand moved, a quiet moan escaping, "Dean?" John placed his hand on his son's head as the boy struggled to blink his eye's open, "Hey Ace, can you hear me?"

John felt his heart skip a beat, tears filling his eye's as he watched moss-green eye's focus on him. "Daddy?"

"Oh God…hey buddy…" John's shaky voice broke at hearing his son's voice for the first time in over a year. "I'm right here kiddo, how do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Dean blinked his eye's slowly, the pull of sleep overwhelming. "Where's Damien?"

John glanced at Mac, confusion flashing in his gaze, "Who?"

"Deuce…" Caleb's whispered voice brought the attention to his bed.

Mac rushed back to his son, "Caleb? You with me Son?" The father squeezing his son's hand, a weak squeeze returning the gesture.

"He okay?" Caleb struggled to get out as he tried to focus his eyes on his dad.

Mac stepped back slightly to give Caleb a view of the other bed, "Dean's just woke up. How do you feel?"

John watched as Dean turned his head to meet Caleb's gaze, "Damien?" He barely whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, Caleb tried to smile at his young friend, "I'm good Deuce, we're both good." With that Caleb's eye's drifted shut again as sleep claimed the teen.

"Dean?" His daddy's voice had the small child looking back at his father as the pull of sleep continued.

The boy reached his hand up to his father's face as he saw a tear escape John's brown eyes. "Don't cry daddy, I came back so you won't cry nomore."

More tears fell at the implications of what the boy had just said fell, full-force, on John's heart. It was revealing just how close he had actually come to losing his first born. "I'm just happy you're awake, you rest now okay Ace?"

John felt Dean's tiny hand turn in his larger one, then something warm was felt in his palm, "Okay daddy, but no more tears." Dean whispered the five-year old drifting back to sleep. John pulled his hand from under his son's to find three sunflower seed shaped crystals, shining in the artificial lighting.


	14. Chapter 14

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: See chapter one

The next time Caleb opened his eye's he was met with a dimly light room, the sound of a faint beeping was heard off to his right, a cool rush of air could be felt just below his nose. Blinking slowly he was finally able to bring the room into focus, it was a hospital room. He felt himself start to panic, the last time he had been in a hospital room he had been forcibly strapped down and sedated to a near comatose state. The teen quickly moved his arms and legs, relief calming him slightly at the absences of restraints. Taking a few calming breaths he felt a slight pain in his chest. Turning his head he made out the sleeping form of his father sitting uncomfortably in a chair nest to his bed.

Caleb had never really looked at Mac before, but as he took a minute to study the sleeping man he noticed the deep worry lines creasing his adoptive father's face. The teen was able to see, even with Mac sleeping, the dark circles around the man's eyes, telling the boy that the man hadn't been sleeping much, and when he did it was restless, if Mac's wrinkled clothing was any indication. Since coming to live with Mac, Caleb would often find himself worrying if the man that had adopted him really could care about him as much as he professed. However, just seeing the man next to his bed, in such a disheveled state, it finally hit home that Caleb had found a family that really did care about him, that loved him.

Closing his eye's a minute the teen tried to recall how he had come to be in a hospital. He remembered being at Bobby's junkyard, storming about the property, mad at his father, at the mechanic for arguing about his family's supposed history and it connection to a demon. He was mad at Pastor Jim who seemed to hold the middle ground, not coming to the boy's defense about the bad things that had happened to him in his thirteen-years. He remembered not being sure what to think of John Winchester. He had only ever been around the man a few times; the former Marine was quiet, hardly spoke and had never commented on the ongoing discussion about the Reaves's family history.

Caleb remembered storming out of the mechanic's house pissed he wasn't included; he remembered it starting to snow. He felt his heart constrict as the memory of his mother filled his mind, her warm touch, her promise that is abilities were truly his and that his brother was to come from another. Caleb's eyes shot open, desperately looking around the room. He remembered finding an unconscious Dean in the snow, the little boy having followed the younger child's pattern of following him around.

Caleb's eyes finally landed on another bed in the room, a small form visible in the limited lighting. In seeing the little boy in the other bed, the teen felt the need see him up close, to touch him, to make sure he was real. Caleb vividly remembered being with the child in what he could only assume was the little boys mind. He remembered finding Dean on the floor of the nursery, watching his mother rocking Sammy, then the scene changing as the room was consumed by a fire no one realized the five-year old had witnessed, and then finally being at Pastor Jim's farm and the visitation of Mary Winchester.

Slowly sitting up, trying not to wake his father or Dean's, who was also dozing next to the child's bed, Caleb eased his legs over the side, sitting a moment so the room would stop spinning. Pulling off the oxygen canal, he stood pulling the IV pole closer, using it to hold him up, his body rebelling against the movement, aching as he moved. After what seemed like forever the teen finally came to stand next to the sleeping child. Reaching out he laid his hand on the little boys chest, closing his eye's in relief as he felt the steady heartbeat and rhythmic breathing beneath his touch.

"Damien?" The quiet whisper had Caleb looking into the angelic face of the child; big moss-green eye's meeting his.

"Hey Deuce, you okay?" Caleb felt tears form at hearing the boy's voice. Clearly recalling the fear he felt when the child had wanted to stay with his mother.

"My chest hurts." Dean answered as he laid his smaller hand over Caleb's, "But you're here, I feel safe now."

A lump filled Caleb's throat at the raw emotion, the complete trust he saw looking at him, "Um…yeah, we're safe now. You rest; okay…I'll keep watch."

Dean looked at the teen then slowly moved over in the larger bed, "Can you stay with me? Just until I go to sleep?"

"Yeah…okay." Caleb moved the IV pole closer to the bed as he sat on the edge. Raising the head of the bed slightly, he turned leaning back next to Dean. Readjusting his IV, then making sure Dean's wasn't tangled.

Dean turned toward the teen as he leaned back, wrapping his little arms around the older boy's arm, "Thank you for staying with me, I love you Damien." Dean whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

Caleb watched as the child nestled against his arm, hearing his barely audible sentiment. Without thinking the teen leaned over and kissed the top of the blond head next to him, "Love you too Deuce."

As he felt the child's breath even out against his arm, Caleb leaned his head back, again humbled by the unconditional acceptance of the younger boy. With a silent yawn the teen's eyes slipped shut, a peaceful sleep settling over him.

Slowly coming back to awareness, Mac realized it was still the wee hours of the morning. The last three days being the worst in his life, after the accident that nearly killed him. He had never been more terrified at the completely helpless feeling he had experienced at not being able to help his son as the boy suffered from the effects of hypothermia, then pneumonia, both which nearly claimed the teen's life. Rubbing his hand over his unshaven face he looked up at the bed, expecting to see the sleeping boy.

Panic filled his soul as his gaze met an empty bed. For an instant he feared the memory of his son's brief consciousness had been a cruel allusion and that his son had truly been lost to him. Standing quickly, looking around the room, he felt lightheaded with relief as he caught the form of the teen in the other bed, next to Dean.

"He's been over here for a while, I woke up about an hour ago and they were sound asleep." John spoke quietly as Mac approached.

"For a second I thought it was all a dream, them waking up. I thought I'd lost him." Mac reached up and ran his hand through his son's dark hair, the teen barely moving at the touch.

"I know what you mean." John stood, needing to stretch from the many hours sitting next to his sleeping son. Stepping to the other side of the bed, John placed his hand on the rail. "It was like losing Mary all over again, only a million times worse." The younger man's voice cracked as he reached out and touched his son's arm. "I've lived in fear since that night, so afraid that what took Mary would come back for the boys. They are the only thing I have left to live for and if I lost them…"

"I've worried everyday since Caleb has come into my life. The last few months have been hard, especially with the talk surrounding his family. He won't talk to me; I don't know how to get through to him and now this." Mac looked up meeting the Knight's gaze.

"Do you know something I've noticed in that time?" John cleared his throat, realizing something as he watched the boys sleep, seemingly peaceful next to each other.

"What?" Mac inquired.

"Since meeting you and Caleb, Dean has started coming back some. Even though he hasn't been talking, he has started interacting more, not just sitting around in his own world. I know he still does that, but it seems anytime we are around you guys, Dean's always following Caleb around, trying to engage him. Since that night, Dean would only react to something I did or said, but lately he's been trying to initiate contact." John looked back at the boys. "For some reason your son has unknowingly been helping bring my son back to me and for that I'm grateful." A few minutes had passed in silence before John's deep voice again broke the silence. "I believe Caleb saved Dean's life out there."

"I think maybe they saved each other." Mac responded as each man took a seat.

Both men looked up as the door to the room opened, Jim coming through, two coffee cups in hand. "I believe you could both use one of these."

"Thanks" John responded, taking a long drink of the hot liquid, relishing the heat and caffeine jolt.

"Thank you Jim." Mac responded, watching as the older man stepped near the bed.

"Is Sammy being good?" John asked. He had been waiting for the doctor's okay to allow the toddler into his brother's room.

Jim smiled at the younger man, "Robert is finding out it is not as easy as it seems to get a stubborn eighteen month old to eat anything other than macaroni and cheese."

John let out a quiet laugh, "That's become Sammy's favorite food lately."

"Indeed. How are our boys doing?" Jim came around to the father's leaning against Caleb's empty bed.

Mac spoke first, "Doctor thinks they may get to leave the hospital in a couple days. He wants them to take it easy and rest for a while, build their strength back up from the pneumonia." Taking another drink of coffee Mac continued, "Fortunately there aren't any ill effects from Caleb's seizure and from the EKG his heart is in good shape."

"Thank God for that." Jim responded. "I want you both to come back to the farm for a while, let the boy's recuperate there." Looking at the sleeping boys Jim added, "I think it will do them both good if they have one another to help work through what has happened, plus it will give you both a safe place to let your guard down and recoup some of the much needed rest you both have been lacking the past few days."

"Jim, we can't…" John spoke only to have Jim bring his hand up to silence him.

"Please Jonathon; this has been a great scare for all of us. It would mean a lot to me if you allow me to help take care of them. Mackland?" Jim looked at the Scholar.

"Okay, I'll call and arrange a flight to take us to Kentucky once Dean and Caleb are discharged." Mac glanced at John, who nodded. Silence settling over the room as the three men waited for the boys to wake up again.


	15. Chapter 15

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

Mac stepped out of Jim's back door; his eye's searching the yard for his son. Descending the stairs he made his way toward the corral next to the barn. Caleb's back was to the house as he watched the horses running around. It had been nearly two weeks since that day in Bobby's junkyard, barely a week since he and Dean had been released from the hospital, coming to Jim's to recoup.

Mac had tried to keep the boys inside, though not as cold as South Dakota, the Kentucky winters were still colder than the Doctor cared for the boys to be out in. Caleb had dealt with the codling for a couple of days, but soon found himself feeling smothered as three grown men seemed to be hovering around his every move.

Since arriving at Jim's Dean had been sleeping in Caleb's bed, even when John would put the boy down to sleep in his own, the five-year old would eventually find his way to the teen. John had hoped with Dean speaking in the hospital, he would start talking more, but only an occasional 'daddy' and 'okay' in response to how he was feeling, the young child had remained quiet around everyone except Caleb. Mac would find John standing outside the teen's room, listening to them talk, happy that the child was finally speaking, but a clearly heartbroken that it wasn't to him. Mac assured him that it was progress and that soon enough Dean would start communicating more with others.

However now, as Mac crossed the yard, it was the lack of communication from his own son that worried him. The teen had spoken little of the illness that had nearly cost him his life or that of the little boy he had undoubtedly helped save when they took refuge in the tool shed on Bobby's property. Stopping next to the fence the Doctor glanced at his son, before looking at the horses. Caleb's quiet voice broke the silence between them. "This is one of the places he comes to feel safe."

Mac turned and looked at his son, "Who?"

Caleb faced his father; tears' filling his eye's as he could still clearly remember what had taken place in Dean's 'dreamscape'. "Deuce. When I was with him, this is one of the places he came. He said he felt safe here."

The only thing the teen had revealed to his father was that during the time both boys were unconscious that they had somehow been together inside Dean's mind, but Caleb hadn't elaborated. "What were the other places?"

Mac was curious as to what his son experienced, not only because the teen's abilities had some how allowed him to remain with the five-year old, but that Caleb had appeared to be struggling with how to deal with what he apparently saw. Caleb stepped away from the fence, making his way to the picnic table nearby. "First we were in Sammy's nursery."

"What?" Mac wasn't sure it that was a good thing, John had given details of what he remembered from that night, but never mentioned that Dean had been anywhere but in the hallway.

"At first everything was normal, Mary was rocking Sammy, singing to him, Deuce was on the floor in front of the chair, rocking along with her. He said that was what he liked to remember." Caleb looked up as a tear finally slipped free. "Then he got scared and covered his face and the room changed to what John's told you, the fire and her on…" Caleb stopped as he palmed his eye's, the images he had seen of Dean's mother in the memory seemed to morph into the final images the boy had of his own mother's death.

Mac reached out, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "its okay."

"No, it's not…" Caleb looked up, pain on his face, "Deuce saw what happened to his mother. John never realized the kid saw everything." Caleb stood up and started pacing, "He watched her die Mac, do you have any idea how that is? How that feels? Trust me, I totally understand why the kid shutdown after that, I did the same damn thing after my folks. My grandmother said I didn't talk for over a year, it's like watching my childhood all over again and there is no way to take that pain away from him, it's a part of him, forever."

Mac stood approaching his son, pulling him into his arms, surprised when the boy didn't pull away. It tore at Mac's heart when he felt his son shutter, a quiet sob escaping the teen, who was obviously reliving his own nightmare. "But he has something to help him that you didn't."

It was a moment before Caleb pulled back and looked at his dad, "What?" The look in the golden gaze, told Mac that his son would do anything to try and relieve the pain the smaller child was in.

"He's got you." Mac answered.

"What?" The teen clearly not making the connection.

"He's got you Son. Though I've wished everyday that you hadn't had to experience what you did before you came to me, you know the pain he is feeling, the fear, the loss. You are the only person who can try and help him see past that…" Mac took his son's face in his hands, "that there is hope of overcoming it. It may never go away, but you can help him see that it's okay to go on, to live again, to laugh again. That no matter what, he should focus on the good memories his has of his mother, not the horrible way she was taken from him." Mac looked intently into his son's golden gaze, "He has you."

Caleb stepped back, "Your brother will come from another." he whispered as he turned to look back at the horses.

"Caleb?" Mac stepped closer, trying to understand the boy's mumbled words.

"I saw my mom in the junkyard." Caleb turned, facing Mac, confusion on the older man's face. "She told me my abilities were my own, that I was the best of her and my dad. When I told her I never got to find out about the baby, she said my brother would come from another. Dad, I think, no I know Deuce is meant to be that brother. She said I'd find him and protect him." turning back toward the corral Caleb's voice again lowered, "I was willing to die to stay with him and keep him safe."

It felt like a block of ice had settled in Mac's stomach at the nearly whispered comment. Mac knew he had been so close to losing his son those first two days, but the sound of the boy's voice brought that terrifying feeling back full force. "What do you mean you were willing to die to keep him safe?"

"When we came here, Mary showed up." Caleb watched his father pale. "Deuce told me his mom had never been here before. She said she came because he needed her. I knew me and Deuce had to be in bad shape if we were both in his safe place together, but it wasn't until I saw her that I thought about the real possibility that Deuce could be dying." Walking back to the table Caleb retook his seat, Mac following. "He kept saying his wanted to stay with her, that he missed her. I asked her if Deuce was dying and she said it was up to him."

Mac ran his hand over his face. "If he had chosen to stay with his mother, he would have died." It was a statement made out loud as Mac tried to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

Caleb nodded slightly, "And if he had stayed I was going to stay with him. I couldn't leave him after I realized he was who my mom had told me about. He's my little brother; I had to protect him, even if it meant I died too."

"Oh God." Everything seemed to fall into place at once with Mac and he put his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. His son had been willing to die to make sure Dean was safe wherever he was. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Mac sat up, looking at his son. "What made him decide to come back? To leave his mother?"

"He got scared when I mentioned to Mary that he didn't understand what it would do to his family if he died. It was then Deuce put it all together, up until then he thought Sammy and his dad could come there too, that they could be a family again. It was then he understood he would have to leave them to stay with her." Caleb looked toward the pond, remembering the child's dash to what he felt was the safety of the water. "It was then he took off."

"What do you mean 'took off'?" Mac asked.

Pointing in the direction of the water Caleb continued, "He made his way to the boat before we could catch him, he was scared. I tried to get to him, but the water stopped me."

Mac held up his hand, "What do you mean the water stopped you?"

"That one I don't have an answer for, all I know is I tried to get to him and a wall of water surrounded the pond, stopping me from reaching him. It literally knocked be backwards. After what seemed like forever the wall dropped and the boat was brought back to shore. When Mary got him out he said he wanted to go back to his dad and Sammy and I guess that's when we woke up in the hospital." Sensing something, Caleb looked up toward the house. Mac followed his son's gaze and saw Dean standing inside the screen door, looking toward them. Caleb raised his hand, the smaller boy waving in response. Caleb looked at his father as he stood, "Deuce wants to talk."

The Scholar still didn't know how strong the connection between the two boys had become by their ordeal and it was still a mystery how some of Caleb's abilities worked, but he saw in his son's face the need to take care of the small child, that Dean's well-being would become his number one priority. Mac stood, stepping to his son, again pulling him into a hug, one the teen returned with nearly the same strength, "I love you Son."

"Love you too Dad." Caleb whispered as he was released from his father's grip. Mac watched the teen jog back toward the house; Dean's face lighting up as Caleb pulled the back door open and entered. The story his son just told him confirmed a feeling the Doctor had in the hospital, while the boys were still fighting for their lives. There existence had been tied together, Mac had known on some unexplainable level that both boys would either live or die together and as he slowly made his way back to the house, he was so very glad they chose to live.


	16. Chapter 16

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

John found it hard to let his oldest out of his sight. The terrifying feeling of nearly losing the boy brought back so many feelings, the man felt overwhelmed at times. Watching his son fight for his life over those two and a half days so many thoughts and images filled his mind. He had remembered the day Mary had told him she was pregnant.

They had only been married a year, when he had come home from work that day and she was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. He could remember coming in and sitting next to her as she smiled over the book, her eye's taking on a mock-serious look as she returned them to the page, "We need to go shopping." She said confidently.

"Okay…" John wasn't sure why she wanted him to go shopping, he hated it. "What are we shopping for?"

"A crib, maybe a playpen too." She smiled again as she awaited his response. She giggled as it seemed to take him longer to process what she was saying.

"A crib?" Finally understanding filled his mind, "Mary?"

"We're gonna have a baby." She lost her playful look, almost looking scared as she waited to see if he would be as excited as she was.

"Really?" John's eyes had gotten wide as a smile crossed his face, "Really?"

Shaking her head yes, she put the magazine down, it was then he realized it was a baby magazine. He could remember pulling her in his arms, holding her tight, he had never been so happy in his life.

Then came the day Dean had been born, John had been at the garage when their neighbor called saying they were taking Mary to the hospital. He had been so nervous that Mike had to drive him. He knew he had been a sight walking into the maternity ward in his coveralls, covered nearly head to toe in grease, he had been in the middle of pulling an engine when the call came.

The nurses had made him wash up and change into scrubs before they would allow him in with Mary. He remembered the moment he walked into the room. There was his wife, having just given birth, but she had never looked more beautiful and in her arms was the tiniest thing John could ever remember seeing. Dean was wrapped in a blue blanket and his little hand was curled around Mary's pinky. When John approached the bed, Mary smiled at him, "Well Mr. Winchester, I think you should meet your son, Dean Mathew." They had agreed on names months before, Dean if it was a boy, Deana for a girl. Some thought it was silly to have two names so much alike, but John knew it was because Mary wanted to honor her mother, who had died before they were married.

John had leaned down and kissed Mary before settling next to her to look at the bundle in her arms, "Hey Ace…" John whispered as he reached up and touched his son's tiny hand.

"Wanna hold him?" Mary asked, shifting her son to hand to his father.

"What? I don't…" Mary chuckled at the fearful expression on her husbands face.

"You're gonna have to learn…it's fine, you won't hurt him. Just remember to keep his head supported." Mary eased the baby into John's larger hands.

The little form fit perfectly into the crock of his arm as John held him close; using his other hand he pulled the blanket down some. "Oh God…" John whispered as he took in the perfectly round face, button-like nose and barely parted lips as breaths could be felt on his finger tips. "He's beautiful." John whispered as he looked up at his wife, tears filling his eyes. Mary watched as John took Dean's little hand in his, studying the impossibly small digits. He watched in awe as his son's tiny hand curled around his finger. It was then and there that John really understood that life was no longer about him, but about the small bundle held safely in his arms. It was then that John knew he would die to protect the life he now held in his hands. He remembered bringing the child to his lips, kissing the scrunched forehead, vowing he would never let anything harm his family.

But now as John stood beside the bed his five-year old was sleeping in, he wondered how in those five years his whole world could have fell apart on such an unimaginable scale. He hadn't been able to protect his wife, he had barely saved his children and it had only been two weeks since he had nearly lost his first born. He didn't know what to do. This new world he had found himself in gave the promise of helping him protect his children and to find the thing that had taken his wife, but it had been unable to protect his son from the hypothermia and pneumonia that had nearly claimed the boys life. As John slowly took the seat next to the bed, John put his head in his hands, feeling scared, lost and alone.

"Daddy?" Dean's quiet voice pulled John's attention from his thoughts as he looked up, wiping his hand over his face. His son had asked him in the hospital to not cry anymore, and he vowed to not let his son see him cry.

"Hey, Ace…" John moved to sit on the bed as Dean sat up and leaned against the head board, "You doing okay, do you need something?"

Dean looked at his father a moment, John suddenly felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his son gaze. The Knight watched as his son moved toward him, crawling up into his lap. It took John a moment to close his arms around the child, since Dean rarely sought comfort from him anymore. He felt Dean's fingers start to fiddle with the buttons on the flannel shirt he had one, the child's head resting on his chest. John's heart ached at the last time his son was this close, it was during those uncertain hours, waiting for search and rescue to arrive.

"Can I have a picture of mommy?" Dean asked as he looked up at his father.

John felt his heart clinch at his son's request. John only had a few pictures of his wife that he had managed to salvage from the remains of their burnt-out home. It was painful to look at them so he had kept them tucked in the back of the journal he had started keeping as he tried to make his way toward the truth. "What?"

Dean snuggled back down, his quiet voice continuing. "I saw mommy, she was just like I remembered. But I'm afraid I'll forget what she looks like."

John pulled back some to look down at his son, fear filling his soul, "What do you mean you saw her?"

"When I was here at Pastor Jim's with Caleb, I saw mommy. She had never been here before and I was so happy to see her, I wanted to stay with her, I wanted you and Sammy to come too, so you wouldn't cry no more." John's breath hitched at his son's comments. Had Mary been with him while he was unconscious, was that even possible.

Then it dawned on him what else Dean had said, "Caleb was with you?"

Dean nodded his head, "He helped me feel safe, when we saw mommy, he tried to protect me before he knew it was her. Mommy knew Caleb too, she told him he wasn't evil no matter what anybody said. When I wanted to stay with mommy, Caleb said he would stay too."

John hadn't really talked to the teen since they had arrived back at the farm. He had felt a need to help keep an eye on the boy and he had stuck close since Caleb had been the only person Dean would talk to for any length of time. But with his son's statement John started to understand, on some level, why when Dean got worse, Caleb seemed to get worse and when Dean started to get better, Caleb had as well. "Caleb wanted to protect you?"

Dean nodded again, "But then he said I was dying and I got scared and ran away from him and mommy."

"You ran away?" John didn't understand that statement, matter of fact he wasn't understanding much of what his son was saying other than somehow the child had possibly seen his mother and some how Caleb was with him, protecting him.

"But then she came and told me that you needed me and Caleb's daddy needed him and that mommy was always with me. That's why I want a picture of mommy, so she can always be with me and I can see her. She told me that mommy was with me when I was with Sammy, but I don't know what she means because Sammy is just Sammy, he's not mommy." Dean kind of rambled, it was the most his son had talked to him since before the fire and though he was happy about it, what his son was saying was disturbing.

"Who told you all this Ace?" John turned his son in his lap so they were facing each other.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know." John looked at his son; the child seemed to hold so much inside, hidden behind the moss-green eye's that looked so much like his mothers. Mary had always had an air of mystery around her too, like she knew more of what was going on than she led on, Dean possessed the same quality. In that moment, staring into his son's gaze, Dean's soul seemed to be centuries old. Like in the depths of his being he held all the secrets and it was his job to protect them.

John reached into his jean's pocket, pulling out three tiny objects and showed them to Dean. "Where did you get these? You put them in my hand when you woke up the first time in the hospital."

Dean's smaller hand reached out and he picked up the three crystals, no bigger than sunflower seeds. "She turned my tears into these, like magic. She gave them to me when I told her I missed mommy. She said mommy would always be in my heart and nobody could take her away. She told me that you and Sammy needed me, that's why I came back." Dean looked at his father as he laid a small hand against John's stubble covered cheek. "I didn't want you to cry no more." Dean moved back closer, again snuggling against his father, "I love you daddy."

John tried, but couldn't stop the tear that slipped free at the four words whispered by his son, but kissing the top of the boys head he responded in kind, "I love you too Ace, I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Deuce and Damien  
Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

_A/N: Well, again we've come to the end of this little journey into the world of the Brotherhood. I want to say I am humbled by the number of readers who reviewed, alerted or favorited my story. It still truly amazes me that so many people are interested in what I write, you guys will never know what that means to me. I apologize for having not kept up with responding to the wonderful reviews, but know that I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. You guys are wonderful! Thank you all again and enjoy!-Montez_

Caleb came down the stairs and entered Jim's kitchen. The Pastor was cleaning chicken, preparing to make one of his famous fried chicken dinners since Mac and Caleb were heading back to New York the next day. They had been at the older man's house for two weeks and Mac needed to get back to his practice in the city and Caleb needed to get back to school, much to his dismay. "Where is everybody?" The teen asked as he got a glass from the drying rack, then reached in the frig for another Pastor Jim staple, iced tea.

"I've sent your father and Jonathon into town to pick up a few things at the grocery for dinner, Sammy went with them. Dean is out at the pond." Jim watched the boy as his eye's darted toward the window, trying to see the pond in the distance.

"He shouldn't be out there by himself, besides didn't Mac want him to stay inside?" Caleb sat down his glass and reached for his jacket on the hook next to the door.

"Dean is perfectly safe and the temperature has warmed slightly, plus the boy was bundled up. I am capable of taking care of a five-year old without supervision." Jim tried to lighten the mood, clearly seeing the tension in the teens face. Jim reached out and took Caleb's arm as the teen reached for the door, "He needed some time to himself; he finds comfort near the water."

"Yeah," Caleb started, still not liking the kid being out there on his own, "well I'm not that fond of it." The teen turned his back on the older man and headed out the door.

Crossing the yard Caleb couldn't help the memory of not being about to reach the child when he went out in the boat, the wall of water that had stopped him. As he neared the pond he could see Jim's boat out in the water, Dean's tiny figure sitting in the middle, unaware of his approach. "Damn it Deuce, didn't I tell you not to go out there?"

Dean turned and saw his friend on shore. Caleb's hands were on his hips, anger flashing in his face. But the little boy didn't let that deter him, he wasn't afraid of Caleb. "She says I'm safe here, I like it."

Caleb could hear the determination in the child's voice, his anger softened as he watched Dean pick up the oar and start maneuvering the boat to the bank. "I'm sorry; I just don't like the water, okay." Caleb commented as he helped pull the boat ashore. "How'd you get the boat out there by yourself anyway?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he climbed out, "It just kind of does it on its own; it always goes to the same place and stops."

The older boy paled slightly, "You've been out here by yourself before?"

"Pastor Jim knows, he said I'm safe out here. I just have to tell him when I do." Dean walked over and sat on an over turned bucket. It still amazed Caleb how grown-up the five-year old could sometimes be, but times like in the 'dreamscape' reminded him it was still a scared little boy before him.

"So what were you thinking about out there?" Caleb asked as he sat next to the boy.

"Don't you know?" Dean smiled, "You're the one who can read minds."

"Smartass." Caleb smirked, "I can't always get a gage on you, especially when you're out here, so spill it."

"My mom." Dean looked at the older boy, pulling something from his pocket, "Dad gave me a picture the other day, said I could keep it and everything." Dean held the item like a prized possession, running his hand over it much like Caleb could remember doing with the deuce card his father had given him.

"It's gonna be okay, you know that right?" Caleb glanced at the boy then out over the pond.

"I still miss her." The five-year olds voice cracked, "Will that ever go away?"

The knot forming in Caleb's throat threatened to cut off his air as he took in a deep breath. The pain in the little boy's voice, the loss reflected in his green eyes, it was something Caleb knew all to well. "You'll miss her forever, but that doesn't mean you can't think of other things, do other things."

"You said you knew how I felt, do you really?" Dean was looking for answers that Caleb didn't know if he could give, but he had to try if only to get the pained expression off the younger boys face.

Nodding, Caleb started, "I was exactly like you kiddo, I saw what happened to my parents, I shutdown for a long time, just like you. I had my grandmother but it wasn't the same, she wasn't my mom and dad. I didn't have anyone to talk to, anyone who could understand what seeing something like that can do to a kid, that's why I didn't talk. I kept everyone away, I didn't want anyone to take care of me, I didn't want anyone to get close again. I didn't want to lose anyone again." Caleb looked at Dean, seeing if the kid was following him, surprisingly Dean seemed to understand what the teen was saying.

"But you've got Mac." Dean commented.

Caleb let out a pained laugh, "It took me a long time to get Mac. I was hurt so much along the way that it took me a while to even see that Mac really did care about me. Then it took me even longer to want him in my life, for me to care about him."

"But you love Mac right? He's your dad." Dean couldn't fathom not loving his father or his brother.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Caleb stared across the pond, finally realizing that yeah, he really did love Mac. Then he looked over at Dean, his voice going low, "But don't you dare tell anyone, I've got an image to maintain."

Dean giggled as Caleb reached out and tickled him. "Stop!" Dean shouted as the teen continued, "Damien…stop!" the older boys stopping, helping hold the kid up as he caught his breath.

After a few minutes, Dean surprised Caleb as he came over and leaned against him, "Do you really have to go home tomorrow?" The child's voice barely a whisper.

"Mac needs to get back to work and I've got to get back to school." The teen reached his arm out and wrapped it around the smaller boy.

"What about me?" Dean again whispered, looking up at the older boy.

"What about you?" Caleb didn't understand what Dean was asking.

"Who's gonna watch out for me?" A hint of fear in the child's voice set Caleb's protective instincts on edge.

"Jim said you guys were staying here a while and you've got your dad, you just need to start talking to him more, trust me he want's to be there for you, you just need to let him." The older boy watched as Dean stared across the water, lost in his thoughts. "Deuce?"

"Will you forget about me?" It was clear the child thought he would be forgotten by the teen.

Caleb's heart clinched at the fear in his friend's eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"You're going away, doing other stuff." Dean looked at him, worry in his eyes.

"I've always come back before haven't I?" Before Caleb had only seen Dean as a strangely quiet, pesky kid who followed him around like one of Jim's dogs. But now, with what they had gone through, what he had seen through Dean's mind, there was nothing that would keep him away from the kid for very long. "Mac says well be back in a couple weeks. I even heard Jim and Mac talking that your dad might start working with me, training me, so I'll be around."

"Promise?" It broke Caleb's heart that the small boy needed to be continuously reassured that those around him would come back.

Something in Caleb told the teen, he needed to be completely honest with the boy before him, completely open. Maybe helping, not only Dean, but Caleb himself to realize just how important Dean had become to him. He laid both of his hands on the little boy's shoulders, staring him straight in the eyes as he spoke. "I promise that whenever you need me I'll be there, okay? You call me; call Jim to get a hold of me. You're very important to me, you're Deuce and I'd do anything for you, got it?"

Caleb watched an array of emotions cross the five-year olds face, but it was a hint of mischief that finally settled in Dean's eyes. "You love me."

The kids face giving the teen an amused smirk that had Caleb laughing as he pulled the preschooler to him in a bear hug, "Yeah Deuce, I guess I do."

Dean's arms tightened around him, "I love you too Damien."

The sound of the Impala pulling in the drive brought the boy's attention to the house. "Looks like dad and Johnny are back, we better get inside before they eat all of Jim's fried chicken."

The boys stood and headed toward the house as Dean slipped his hand in Caleb's, the teen looking down into a face that held unimaginable trust and unconditional love. The older boy smiling as Dean spoke, "I love fried chicken and pie, do you think Pastor Jim's got any?"

Remembering the smell of the kitchen from before Caleb confidently answered, "I'm sure of it Deuce, race ya!" The teen shouted as he took off, Dean's pounding feet racing to catch up as they reached the porch together, laughing as the entered the place that felt like home.

_A/N #2: I have a story in the works, but need some input. I'm attempting a pre-Pastor/pre-Guardian Jim story. His introduction into the Brotherhood and what lead to him becoming Guardian. I've got a decent start but am having a problem trying to figure out a 'first hunt' for Jim. I've got him teamed with Griffin since in some of Ridley's stories, it alludes to the two, supposedly being friends, or at least as much as Griffin could be friends with anyone. I'm also trying to remember some of the older (Jim's age) hunters so if anyone can remember some names from stories it would help me tremendously. Thanks in advance and again Thanks for reading.-Montez_


End file.
